


【凡受】1号故事

by moyoooooooooo



Category: bottom！Kris - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原创攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyoooooooooo/pseuds/moyoooooooooo





	1. 【一】

望着圆桌对面印着嘉宾名牌的椅背，伍随想，最近怎么老看见这个名字。

国内二代圈子里新认识的朋友提过他，  
【随哥之前一直在北美，那你和吴亦凡认识吗？】  
【不认识，怎么？】  
【没…没什么，他挺红的，唔…他长得也挺好的】  
【……】

集团内负责影音娱乐的属下因为他头疼，  
【新投拍的片子主演想找吴亦凡，导演比较坚持，但联系他经纪那边老拒绝，推说最近做音乐去了，不接戏，有点棘手】  
【那先敲定其它角色，继续筹备前期，男主再议吧。】  
【嗯，我找点门路再磨一磨】

就连现在也是，  
知道伍随有个六岁的女儿，领座的知名女主持打开话匣子，  
【哎，我记得吴亦凡就特喜欢女孩，有次和他在一个幼儿园做节目，小女孩撕心裂肺哇哇哭，结果被他一抱就笑了】  
【是嘛？】席上各位纷纷接话头。  
【特灵，主要是他好看，长得洋娃娃似的，小女孩可不喜欢】  
【哈哈，有道理，他应该等下就过来了吧】  
话音刚落，一个高个儿男孩就被著名时尚杂志主编领着走了过来。

【哎呀，凡凡终于来了】女主持笑得见牙不见眼。  
【陆誉姐，好久不见呀】男孩轻轻握了一下女主持迫不及待伸出的手，回应得礼貌。  
【紫衣姐好】他又眯眼笑着向在自己座位左边的中生代影后问好，女星温柔点头，一只手亲热地拍拍他小臂。  
【陈导，王总，林监制……】圆桌太大，不便握手，男孩双手合十，微微倾身，向席上诸位一一问好，皆是很熟捻的样子，最后目光落在正对面坐着的伍随，眼神一时有些疑惑。  
【….嗯，大家好，我是吴亦凡，不好意思来晚了】  
【凡凡红的咧，一路上被人拉着合照打招呼，三分钟的路走了半小时。让我来介绍一下，主宾席这位是伍总，’行伍’的总裁，啊不对，现在应该是董事长啦，是咱们今晚八鲨之夜的大赞助。伍董之前一直在国外，这不刚回国就要来个大动作呢 】  
【伍董好】人虽不认识，“行伍”总是听过的，吴亦凡再次看向伍随，点点头，抿了抿嘴。

男孩穿着一身挺括的暗色格纹西装，不低于185的个子，肩膀平直，人却显得瘦消，略长的头发向后梳着，脸蛋……果真洋娃娃似的。  
【叫我伍随就好，随遇而安的随】伍随一边说着，一边拿起桌边的银盏小盖碗喝下今晚的第一口茶。  
席上一时没了话。

【哦对了，伍总有个女儿，小混血好可爱的，刚才我还说起你不是最喜欢小女孩儿了嘛！】大头女主持的职业习惯又起了作用。  
【是嘛？真羡慕，我也想有个女儿】吴亦凡眼睛睁得圆圆的，瞳仁又黑又大。  
【我记得你拍的那个小徐的电影就是养了女儿，对吧？挺有意思】监制也加入了进来……

大家一边聊天吃茶点，一边有一下没一下的看着台上的表演，直到晚会的导助走近吴亦凡身边轻声说，  
【凡凡候场了】  
【哎哟要上台了呀，我好喜欢看亦凡唱歌的】影后托着腮看向吴亦凡。  
【养眼嘛】女主编一副了然的样子。  
【我们剧组那群小年轻下戏开趴的时候经常放他的歌，特high 】导演搭腔。  
【怪不好意思的，献丑了】吴亦凡站起来，又微笑着抿了抿嘴，有点儿害羞地离了席。

吴亦凡走后席上冷清不少，台上也没什么意思，节目又进行了好几个，主持人满场跑，明星一茬接一茬被cue来cue去。伍随刚回国不久，老牌的演员歌手还稍微眼熟，新晋的艺人则是一头雾水，本想借着这次机会多认识一些，但不知道为什么一时之间又失了兴致。

【下面有请………吴！亦！凡！】听到主持人念出这三个字，一直背对着舞台的伍随随即转了身。

他换了套衣服。

Gucci的刺绣外套，有点花俏，头发绑了起来，额边垂下一缕碎发，红色内搭衬得那张脸白生生的。他的歌确实很年轻，蹦蹦跳跳的，是伍随在美西搞创投时礼拜五晚club里最常听的那种音乐。他有一阵子没去那么闹的场子了，竟还觉得亲切。

也有不同，在旧金山湾区那些熟悉的欢场里，可没这么一张白生生的脸，嘟着嘴唱歌。

曲罢，他下了台，往圆桌方向走的时候伍随才看到他的腿，早看出他很高，但还是被之前那身挺拔的西装骗了。那是两杆细瘦的腿，包在紧致的牛仔布里，细得甚至让人觉得瘦弱，好像稍稍一握就会折断。他越走越近，一路上不轻的喘着，脸也不再是白生生的，从里到外泛着绯红，嘴更红，额前那一缕头发随着他的俯仰，一下一下敲打着脸颊。

他越走越近，还在喘，胸口起伏，发丝晃荡，脸红扑扑，靠近圆桌时突然止了步，有点无措。  
原来他的位置被另一位女演员占了去，兴致勃勃的和影后聊着什么，他不好意思打断。  
伍随看了看左手边的空位，原来坐着的那位投资人早就端着酒杯四处寒暄，伍随抬头看向吴亦凡，示意他坐过来。

他过来了。

【喝口茶，白毫银针，还可以的】伍随拿起了刚刚让人斟满的茶盏，吴亦凡迟疑了一下，接过茶，小小的嘴抿了一口，又一口，放回桌上，有点不好意思地道了谢。  
伍随下意识的往杯沿处看，一点儿唇膏印都没有，移开了眼。 

【……嗯，你要看看我女儿吗？】  
【好呀！】他应得很快。

伍随从口袋里拿出手机，打开相册，画面上是一个混血特征明显的漂亮小女孩，绿眼睛，微卷的棕色长发，头上戴着米妮耳朵，笑得开心。

【她叫Nina，中文名伍嘉妮】  
【…….！】 吴亦凡咧嘴“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，露出一排白牙，眯着眼睛，嘴边是月牙一样的弧度。  
【怎么了？】 伍随也不禁跟着他弯了嘴角。  
【没有，她好可爱，我喜欢她的名字】 吴亦凡没告诉他，自己如果有了小孩也打算叫“吴嘉妮”。

吴亦凡细长的手指在屏幕上一下下地划着，很有兴趣的样子。  
【……嗯，妮妮是我一个人在照顾的】伍随不知自己为什么要添这么一句。  
【啊，怪不得只看到和你的合照】吴亦凡仿佛并不惊讶于Nina母亲的缺席。  
【她妈妈早不见了，我年少轻狂时造的业】伍随又添了一句。  
其实，Nina的母亲是卢森堡大公的某个女儿，伍随早年的露水情人，只是比起伍随这个家族浪子，那位公主才是名副其实的浪女，女儿生下交给伍随后就不见了踪迹，既然人家无所留恋，伍随也懒得再寻。  
【这样啊，有机会真想见一下Nina】吴亦凡并未过问太多，却不知怎的，觉得自己和这个小女孩有了某种联结。  
【我现在住北京，你住哪儿？下次你过来我带她找你玩】  
【我平时住公寓酒店，北京上海都有】  
【没买房？】  
【房子是家人在住，我怕影响他们】想起伍随刚从海外回来，【我在LA还有个房，也会住。】  
【你住LA ？我回国前一直在湾区】  
【真的？那不远啊，我常去三藩，怎么都没见过？】  
【我之前不在你们这圈子里，也没想过要回来继承行伍。不提了，有机会带你回湾区吃火锅】听到这个，吴亦凡的笑眼又眯了起来。

“行伍”是国内的大型实业投资集团，伍随的爷爷是建国初期从海外带着外汇回国做建设的共和国功臣，六七十年代匍匐在军政界钻营，到了改革开放，伍随的父亲伍驰自然就成了红顶商人，一心振兴家族产业，现如今’行伍’是国内数一数二的资本势力。伍随是伍家的二儿子，伍驰半年前去世，本应是伍随的哥哥，一直作为继承人培养的大哥伍阷继任集团董事，但因为一些未知原因，伍阷放弃了继承权，甚至放弃了自己的股权，家族内外各势力拉扯较量近半年，弄得国内股市都动荡，伍随的母亲不得已只能把一直拿拓展海外版图做借口，浪荡在大洋彼岸十数年的二儿子召唤回国。

晚会结束，再没坐回自己座位的吴亦凡和伍随交换了通讯信息。

【TBC】


	2. 【二】

【要回国了吗，回哪儿？】收到一条微信。  
【回北京】订好明早班机的吴亦凡没去想伍随怎么知道自己的行程，【带我去看Nina吗？】  
【好，我去机场接你】  
【？？？还有行李呢，而且刚下飞机我肯定晕乎乎的】吴亦凡有点犹豫。  
【让助理把行李带走，你一人上我车就行。Nina学校离机场还有段距离，你能眯一会儿】  
【去学校接她？】吴亦凡更犹豫了。  
【放心，国际学校，封闭得和碉堡似的，我跟老师约早点，别人见不着你】  
【嗯，那明天见】吴亦凡不知怎么就答应了，可能是伍随的语气太笃定，也可能是他心里有点期盼能早见到小姑娘。

PEK到达。  
吴亦凡刚落地手机就响了起来。  
【欢迎回国。我在VIP的出口，黑色路虎，车牌号京C*****】  
【好】  
【门口现在就两台车，另一台是奔驰SUV，应该也是接的】  
【好】  
【不过只能接到行李，你要被我带走了】  
【好】  
【还有一群你的粉丝小姑娘，到得比我早】  
【好】  
伍随有点儿一头雾水。

等吴林领完行李，吴亦凡临到出口时才告诉大家有人来接自己，弄得随行的各位一阵惊慌，他自己倒没事人儿似的大剌剌走向那辆路虎。  
不一会儿，伍随就看到一个戴着鸭舌帽穿着运动裤，迷迷瞪瞪的高个子小孩，脸蛋埋在一只狐狸颈枕里，摇摇晃晃地拉他车门。

吴亦凡爬进后座，还没忘系上安全带，然后对伍随说了今天第一句话，  
【掉头开一点儿然后停下，我跟粉丝打个招呼】  
【…….行】伍随适时转换身份，踩下油门，争当司机。

还没坐上三分钟，吴亦凡又迷瞪瞪地卸了安全带，下车去和粉丝招手。门一开，隔离网后面那群小丫头就开始狼似地嚎，相机咔嚓声此起彼伏，伍随转头，看到吴亦凡双手举起呈雨刷状，对面的小丫头们不停朝着他叫唤。

五分钟后吴亦凡回到了车上，还是一脸宕机的表情，伍随在后视镜里看着，他坐定之后重复刚才系安全带的动作，又把鞋子踩了下来。虽然还没到开暖气的时候，但车里并不暖和，伍随转头看到他光溜溜的脚丫，在储物格翻来翻去找出一双拖鞋扔到后座，吴亦凡从善如流的穿上，瞥了一眼司机，手往前方一指，下达命令，  
【开车】  
【你知道我是谁吗？】伍随踩下油门的那一刻有点哭笑不得。  
【唔…..】吴亦凡皱了皱眉头，思索了起来【…..唔】  
【行了，睡吧】话音刚落，吴亦凡就脑袋往狐狸上一歪，睡着了。

开了约莫十分钟，伍随发现有几辆车一直跟着他，虽然不能笃定，但应该和吴亦凡有关。  
伍随看他睡得酣甜也不忍叫醒，更不能径直往Nina学校开，只好兜着圈子想办法甩开那些车。  
可是跟车的人仿佛精于此道，伍随一时无解，便打算先把车开回自家小区。

伍随住的小区守卫堪比军区大院，由伍随在军方的叔父拨现役军人看护，几十年前伍家就把京三环内一小片空地揽了下来，因为面积不算大，就没开发做商业地产，但位置顶好，断断续续地建了一些独栋别墅，作家族和集团内高层的福利，现如今也没住几人，倒是方便了刚回国的伍随。

把车开进小区，伍随向门卫交代了几句，跟车的自然被堵在大门外无计可施。  
伍随开进自家院落就刹了车，吴亦凡突然醒来。  
【怎么了？这是哪儿？】眨巴着眼睛，吴亦凡把帽子摘下来，露出毛茸茸的脑袋。  
【我家，刚才好几个人跟我的车，你知道怎么回事吗？】  
【啊，应该是狗仔，还有黄牛，帮粉丝追车的那种】吴亦凡仿佛习以为常的样子，随即又苦恼了起来【抱歉之前没跟你说，我有点飞晕了】  
【追车？】伍随诧异，【算了，没事就好，咱们换辆车，从另一个出口走】伍随边说边下了车。

从车库又开出一辆雷克萨斯LX，伍随从车窗看到吴亦凡也乖乖下了车，站在院里的木犀树下，手上还抱着放在路虎后座的儿童安全座椅。伍随咧开嘴角，这小孩终于清醒了，还记得他们原本打算去干嘛。

【上车】伍随开了后座的锁。

吴亦凡哼哧哼哧把儿童座椅放上，又哼哧哼哧的跑下来坐到了副驾驶，嘴里念叨着，  
【可不能把伍总当司机了】俨然一幅乖巧懂事十分讲分寸的样子。  
伍随失笑，心说刚才那个把我呼来唤去，连看都不带看一眼的是谁家小孩呢。

一趟波折下来，伍随到达学校时已经超出约定的时间一小时。本打算在所有家长之前接到Nina，没想到却比所有家长都晚了。  
伍随带着吴亦凡从学校车库搭电梯到教学层，电梯门一开就迎来一位干练的金发女士，看到伍随顿时松了一口气。伍随和吴亦凡跟着她走到活动室，在开门前她低声和伍随说了些话，伍随微微皱眉，然后点头示意那位女老师离开。

休息室里坐着的小女孩听到门响望了过去，看到伍随后又马上撇开头。  
【抱歉，Ni，我来迟了】  
【I’ve waited for AGES. You promised me you’ll be early, LIAR! 】小姑娘的嘴噘得能挂壶。  
【我向你道歉。但我们说好的，在国内说中文，好吗? 】Nina不说话，伍随无奈，【我给你带来了新朋友】  
【Heyya，】吴亦凡蹲下来，在Nina面前摆摆手【It was my fault. Don’t blame you pop.】  
【咳，小凡，和她说中文】伍随很坚持，吴亦凡挠挠头。  
Nina抬头看向吴亦凡的脸【……Kris？】  
【你知道我？你好呀，我是Kris.】  
【WOW! How did you know each other？】Nina变了脸，惊喜地朝伍随喊，伍随看着她不说话。  
【Okay，apologize accepted. Now could you talk to me? 】伍随还是不出声。  
【现在你可以和我说话了吗？】Nina的中文其实很不错。  
【工作上认识的，他说你很可爱，想见见你】伍随的语调温柔了起来。  
【你爸爸给我看了好多你的照片，我刚回国他就带我来见你，所以才迟到了，Nina不生爸爸的气了好吗？】吴亦凡握住Nina的小手。  
【嗯！】Nina有点脸红，【…没关系】  
吴亦凡笑了起来。

伍随拿起Nina的小书包，摸摸她的头说  
【走吧，回去吃饭了】  
Nina起身，准备跟着爸爸下楼，却看到吴亦凡还蹲在自己身边，  
【要抱抱吗？】一边说着，一边向她张开双手。  
Nina一把扑进吴亦凡怀里，两个人都咯咯笑开了。  
伍随给他俩拉开门，Nina趴在吴亦凡肩头，向自己伸手，伍随捏捏她的小手，随她去和吴亦凡玩闹。

一路顺利的开回了家，吴亦凡把Nina抱下车，Nina拉着吴亦凡的手旋风一样往门口跑。  
等伍随在车库泊好车走进玄关时，就看到Nina把做饭的王妈，大金毛sushi，悬窗旁的散尾葵Sabrina等家庭成员一一介绍给吴亦凡，他的脚上甚至穿着自己的拖鞋。  
伍随笑着脱了鞋，王妈向伍随迎来，接过Nina的书包。  
【小随带朋友回来怎么不说一声，我多做几个菜】  
【嗯，临时决定回来吃的】跟车事件之后伍随就取消了餐厅的订位，又通知王妈做晚饭。  
吴亦凡也往他这边走来，听到王妈的话，悄声对伍随说  
【我还以为王阿姨会叫你少爷呢，刚才听到门卫管你叫长官】吴亦凡揶揄他。  
【你以为还是旧社会呢，我出生之前王妈就在我家照顾，平时她在上海陪我妈，我回国了她才过来打理这边】  
看着吴亦凡和伍随交头接耳，王妈忍不住脱口而出  
【小吴比画上还好看啊，个子也和小随一样，可高了】  
【连你都认识他？】  
【大街上到处贴的不都是吴亦凡吗，电视上也能看到，真是个漂亮孩子】王妈一直盯着吴亦凡，很满意的样子。  
【原来你还真是大明星啊】伍随还击，吴亦凡害羞得鼻子都皱了起来。

一桌家常菜吃得很开心，连sushi（那只金毛）都很喜欢吴亦凡，饭后他和Nina一直在玩Xbox上傻兮兮的体感游戏消食，伍随捧着茶杯看一大一小一狗满客厅转窜。

接近十点的时候，吴亦凡的手机响了。  
【我要回去了】  
【好】  
【不要！】Nina又变成小挂壶。  
【Kris明天还有工作】伍随看着他女儿。  
【那….下个礼拜来和我玩】  
还没等吴亦凡开口，伍随就说  
【Kris周末不一定会有时间】Nina在寄宿制学校，只有周末回家，而伍随知道艺人的时间不由自己掌控。  
【如果我休息就过来】  
【You promise！】  
【Nina！】伍随盯着她，不想自己的女儿强人所难。  
【我保证，好吗】吴亦凡向Nina点头，又看向伍随，让他安心。  
【我送你】

回公寓酒店的路上伍随告诉吴亦凡Nina还在回国后的适应期，离开美国的朋友和人际关系让她没有安全感，国内的国际学校又都是寄宿制，自己刚上手的集团工作很繁杂不能总陪着Nina，所以他希望女儿能尽量独立些，学会自己消解困难。听着伍随的话，吴亦凡不可抑制地联想到儿时的自己。【我会多陪陪她的】  
【我知道你们刚见面就很要好，但我说这些不是要麻烦你】  
【没有，我真的很喜欢和Nina一起玩】  
【好】

在离酒店大堂还有一小段距离的时候，吴亦凡让伍随从岔路偷偷开进车库，吴亦凡一下车，不远处接连亮起了闪光灯，伍随终于知道他当时那句“怕影响家人”是什么意思了。  
【你别下来了，赶快回去吧】  
【好，你到房间和我说一声】  
伍随目送吴亦凡进入电梯后也没继续动作，直到他的手机屏幕一亮。  
【我到房间了，可能还会有人跟你的车，注意一下，真的很抱歉】  
【没关系的，早点休息】  
【晚安】又来了一条，【今天很开心，谢谢你XD】  
【晚安】  
伍随发动车子，看到闻风而动跟着他的两辆黑色面包车，皱了皱眉。

【TBC】


	3. 【三】

【你怎么在这儿？】吴亦凡又睁圆了他的眼睛。  
【影视部新项目，演员隔壁棚试妆拍定妆照，我来看看，你这是干嘛？】  
伍随看见吴亦凡的头发又扎了起来，两簇编发垂在额头两侧，用发胶打理得很精致。  
棚里的灯光很暗，但还是看得出来他嘴唇亮晶晶的，眼尾染有艳色。  
只是被圆圆的眼睛注视着，伍随再仔细也看不出更多了，妆容一向压不住这个人的五官。  
【要拍几组MV的镜头】  
【大概拍多久？】  
【不确定，拍完这个还要去楼下的棚拍别的】  
【好】

新一轮的布光就位，不远处的摄影师转身召唤  
【凡，回来】  
【嗷，来啦】

掌镜的那位姓于，和吴亦凡合作多年，互相信任，且有些跳脱的艺术家气质，可伍随并不知道这些。他只看到他坐在地上，双脚趴开，手在身后撑住身体，微微后仰。摄影师跪在他的腿间，手扶机器越靠越近，镜头仿佛紧贴鼻尖。  
他只看到机器稍稍拉远至一个及肩的近景，他双手撑地无法动弹，摄影师便拉低他的拉链，将他的外套松开耷落在手臂，又扯了扯他领口宽大的T恤，让锁骨和小半边肩头露出。摄影师甚至夺了妆发的职，向化妆师要来高光，洒了一些在手掌，磨蹭他的胸口和肩颈。  
他只看到摄影师自己躺上沙发，他跨坐在摄影师的腰间，居高临下的看着镜头，摄影师轻掐他的下巴让他张开嘴，低声说【近一点】，低声说【伸舌头】。  
他只看到他俩交换了位置，现在摄影师跨在他的腰间，镜头像触手一样从腹部下方逐渐上移，他眯起的眼睛缓缓闭上，双手抬高，仰起脖颈，露出细小的喉结，姿态仿佛将被献祭。  
他只看到摄影师一手拿着机器，一手拿着烟，吸一口，喷在他脸上，然后把烟塞进他嘴里，他斜睨着镜头，快门声像呻吟一样流泻不停。  
棚里低声放着音乐，喑哑的灯光旖旎迷乱，伍随觉得刚才那个睁大眼睛看他的男孩仿佛变了个人，异常冶艳。

一组拍毕，摄影师和吴亦凡起身跑去工作台查看原始镜头，他手上夹着烟和摄影师打闹，不停地吸一口再吹回对方脸上，誓要报那一喷之仇，摄影师的声音充满笑意，  
【凡，不闹了哈。Vicky说你下一套穿那件有蕾丝的上衣，换短裤，咱们多给你来点腿的镜头】

听到这里，伍随转身离开了。

五个小时后  
伍随又踏进这座充满摄影棚的大楼，他知道男孩在十四楼，给一个品牌拍硬照。  
推门而入，吴亦凡穿着领口大敞的白色衬衣，袖子扎在手肘，鼻梁上虚架一副金丝眼镜，发丝散乱地躺在一张两米X两米的白色大床上。  
忘了说，这个品牌是做床上用品的，字面意义上的“床-上-用-品”，家纺。  
吴亦凡专注拍摄，还没注意到伍随。  
这个棚里灯光敞亮，再没有咚咚咚的低沉鼓点和黑暗中旋转的霓虹灯光，但镜头前那个眯着眼睛的漂亮男人依然让伍随觉得不甚熟悉，他漂亮得有些危险。

【你那项目还在拍呀？】伍随一时怔忪，吴亦凡已经蹦了过来。  
【嗯，磨磨蹭蹭的。】  
【其实这戏男主还没定，想找你，演吗？】  
【？】吴亦凡这次戴了蓝色的隐形眼镜，睁大瞳仁时让伍随想起在拉斯维加斯看过的豹猫。  
【……你把本子给君姐吧，我看看，晚些回复你，行吗？】  
【好，不用勉强】伍随又看到他的眼角有颗痣，记忆中这颗痣并不存在。  
【什么时候拍完，后面还有工作吗？】  
【最后一组，很快就能拍完】察觉到伍随的目光，吴亦凡侧过头【拍完就下班啦】  
【那跟我去个试映会，张导新戏是行伍投的】实在疑惑，伍随想伸手确认一下，  
【之前没有这颗痣吧？】  
【不准摸！】伍随的手被吴亦凡一把抓住，【本来就有，只是比较淡，现在涂黑了，别摸】  
【哦，那等下换了衣服跟我走】  
【……好】吴亦凡松开他，被造型师叫去，伍随把手伸进口袋。

小男孩又变回了漂亮男人，漂亮男人坐在椅子上，身边围着三三两两的人，有人一个一个的给他戴上戒指，有人给他换耳钉和手链，有人拿粉刷在他脸上轻扫，有人倾身半跪给他系好鞋带，漂亮男人神情淡漠，不发一语，仿佛这个世界理应围着他转。

【君姐，我想要那个……那个鸡爪项链，这些都不够闪！】  
噢，漂亮男人也许是个假象。

等了不到一小时，吴亦凡穿着套头卫衣和运动裤来到伍随面前。  
【外面有点冷，去拿件外套】  
吴亦凡闻言跑去吴林背上的大书包掏啊掏，拽出一件牛仔衣又满世界找帽子。  
【别找了，我车上有，你上礼拜落了一顶在我车上】  
吴亦凡笑起来，挠挠脑袋，嗔怪的看着伍随  
【早说啊，我找老半天，还以为丢了呢】  
【你的狐狸也在我那儿】  
听到这句，吴亦凡还没反应过来，吴林眼睛一亮，交代表弟晚上记得把狐狸带回来，又拿过保温杯递到伍随手里，叮嘱他让吴亦凡多喝水。  
【干嘛呀，我自己拿，显得我多不能自理似的】吴亦凡脸红了，一把抢过保温杯抱进怀里，推着伍随的背【快走快走】

下到车库，还是那辆路虎，伍随开锁，吴亦凡钻进副驾驶。  
【怎么还垫了地毯呀，我记得之前没有的】  
【嗯…】伍随转头看向窗外【最近天气凉了，就加了个脚垫】  
【那…我能脱鞋吗？】男孩眼巴巴的，【没有味道的，我早上洗了澡】  
伍随一脸无奈，心说你还记得自己第一次上我车，二话没说就脱了鞋吗？  
【脱吧】  
吴亦凡踩着鞋帮子甩开板鞋，露出粉红的光脚丫，踩在羊毛垫子上舒服得直眯眼，夸伍总真会享受。只是这羊毛脚垫厚实绵软，放在驾驶座影响操作，只能放在副驾驶和后座，开车的伍随又享受不到，也不知道便宜了谁。

不到半个小时就开到了北京卢米埃，吴亦凡看看自己的打扮，突然反应过来  
【有媒体吗？我这样是不是不太正式啊】  
【没关系，走吧】

电影院已经清场，两人一路走到放映大厅也只遇见三俩工作人员，推开放映厅大门，宣传方看到伍随还带来了吴亦凡，惊喜得腿都不听使唤，连走带跑迎过来的路上差点摔一跤。  
【伍总好，吴先生好，请跟我来。今天没有普通观众，就是主创和一些媒体，影评人，还有其他来给张导捧场的导演，艺人朋友】  
此人一路把伍随和吴亦凡引到了第一排正中间，旁边坐着电影的主创团队。年近七旬的张导看到伍随连忙起身，伍随快步向前握住对方伸出的手，众主创都跟着导演站了起来。  
【这位就是“行伍”的小伍总】张导话音刚落，在不远处的监制就赶了过来。  
【当年小伍总的父亲只是听了我和老张的构思就决定投资，中间无论咱们的创作遇到多少困难，但资金从没出现问题，我和老张对您父亲非常感激啊】  
【应该的，父亲临走前就交代过要保障您的项目不能停，您老快请坐吧】  
导演坐回座位后，吴亦凡也和大家一一问了好，还跑到稍远处的演员席和熟人打招呼，一阵热闹的寒暄后，吴亦凡回到伍随的座位旁边，定睛一看，椅背上写着“Ryan Wu’s SO”（SO即significant other，重要的另一半，一般指配偶）  
吴亦凡一阵脸热，咬了咬下唇，看向伍随，对方正和左边的张导低声讨论着什么，压根没发觉自己正陷入怎样的天人交战。吴亦凡忍住摘下那张A4纸的欲望，一屁股坐了下来，紧靠着椅背。

伍随语毕回头，就看到右边的男孩嘴巴吐泡泡似的一鼓一鼓，小下巴皱成一团，低着头玩自己的手。刚准备问个究竟，就听到不远处传来一声【凡凡？】  
伍随抬头，是在北京电影圈混得风生水起的管导和他夫人。  
管导的妻子在看到吴亦凡的瞬间表情一变，又迅速恢复正常，逆着光，伍随不确定自己是否看得真切。  
吴亦凡站了起来，管导的妻子率先走过来  
【你怎么过来了？！】她掐掐他的脸蛋，转头对管说【老公你看，凡凡怎么还是当年那小孩样子啊，还这么水灵，快让我抱抱】又一把揽住他，【乖乖，感觉像是瘦了点呀】  
吴亦凡被揉得有些害臊，拉长声音抱怨【静姐】又抬起头看向管，抿抿嘴，低声喊了一句【导演】  
【哎，好久不见，小家伙】  
管望向他的眼神有些恍惚，意味不明。  
管导妻子松开吴亦凡，看见他椅背上的字，又扭头看向伍随，作为导演妻子深知坐在这个位置上的会是怎样的人物，便热络地和伍随和旁边的张导攀谈起来，留下吴亦凡一人面对管导。  
吴亦凡低着头，眼神闪烁，还在玩手。  
【小家伙，长大了？】管微笑，抬起手，仿佛要触摸吴亦凡的脸。  
他个子很高，吴亦凡低着头就只能看到他的胸膛，他的手紧了紧，继续往上，又像是要摸吴亦凡的头。  
【没长大，长不大的】吴亦凡突然开口，语气任性。管的手微微一抖，终是落在了他的肩上。  
【长不大也好】他在他肩上拍一拍，  
【那就别长大了】又捏了一下他的肩膀，然后松手朝着自己夫人的方向走去。

伍随看到男孩坐下时像是松了口气，低下头咬住唇，不知道在想些什么。  
【28了还长不大，打什么哑谜呢？】吴亦凡转头，瞪了伍随一眼

就这么坐了好一会儿，一直有人陆陆续续过来打招呼，吴亦凡的心情也逐渐轻松了起来。  
就在吴亦凡和伍随闲扯的时候，一双手从后面伸过来蒙住了吴亦凡的眼睛。  
【猜猜我是谁！】  
伍随看到吴亦凡放在扶手上的手倏地一紧，出口的声音却毫无变化  
【猜不到】  
【阿凡，不是吧，我的声音都听不出来】开口的是个英俊的年轻男人，操着一口东北腔，长腿一伸直接从后座跨到第一排的椅子上，一把揽过吴亦凡的脖子，作势要掐他。  
【叫你认不出我，叫你认不出你哥】  
【哎呀松手，林】吴亦凡扒开他的手臂抗议，【你怎么也来了？】  
【大导演的戏我不得过来抱抱大腿啊，人家不找我拍我还不能来蹭蹭首映啊】林没个正经，嘴里跑着火车【其实是丽坤要过来，她入选了张导下部戏的女二，想争取争取】  
【噢】吴亦凡微微一笑，转头看林【你们，要结婚了吗？】  
【快了，还在筹备呢】  
【怎么不找我当伴郎？】  
【你想毁了我的婚礼啊】吴亦凡闻言全身一紧，  
【你别瞎说！】  
林突然捧着吴亦凡的脸，看着他的眼睛，正色道，  
【你真的想当我的伴郎？】  
吴亦凡眼神一凛，挣开他的手偏过头，  
【再说吧】  
林松开了桎梏着他的手，复而又揽住他脖子，贴着脸继续和他嬉皮笑脸起来。

台上主持人拿着喇叭说完一堆废话，宣布电影三分钟后开始。  
林本打算坐在吴亦凡旁边和他一起看，不知怎么又被人叫到后排，吴亦凡转头看到同辈的艺人都坐在后面，而自己周围都是主创，长辈和领导模样的人，侧过头和伍随说  
【要不我坐后面去吧，他们好像安排艺人都坐在……】  
【坐着】  
他话还没说完，就被伍随打断了。

在灯光暗下去之前，所有人都看到了既非主创，也没参与电影制作的吴亦凡，和资方大老板一起坐在了第一排的最中间。

【TBC】


	4. 【四】

电影讲述了一群漂泊无根的异乡人的故事，放到一半，伍随听见吴亦凡吸了吸鼻子。  
转头望去，男孩的眼里全是泪光。  
伍随眼神一偏，看到吴亦凡眼下那颗浅痣，然后把自己的手掌覆上了吴亦凡搭在扶手上的手背，掌心感受到微微的轻颤。  
过了一会儿，伍随松开了手。  
失去伍随掌心的温度，吴亦凡的手背开始发凉，他轻轻弯曲了手指，虚握起来。  
又过了一会儿，吴亦凡收回放在附上的的左手。  
整个电影的后半段，他都无意识地用右手轻轻摩挲着左手背，悄悄模拟着曾经的温度。

电影结束，吴亦凡赶忙在灯光亮起之前用袖子按了按眼角。  
感受到旁边人的视线，吴亦凡转头，男人看着他轻笑，他佯装凶狠地瞪了回去。  
眼刀还没放出，灯光就大亮了起来，男孩下意识的用力闭上眼睛，他最近视力不好，闭着眼也能感受到外界的刺激，强光仿佛有形，碰触了一下他的眼皮。

等吴亦凡缓缓睁开眼，伍随已经作为投资人上台了。伍总站在“票房大卖”花篮的正中简短致辞，张导打开香槟，浇下香槟塔。伍随从侍者托盘中拿起两支高脚杯，在众人的注视下下台，把一支递给吴亦凡。

【等下跟我回家吃饭】  
【不行】吴亦凡无奈地举着手机，刚刚接到执行经济的短信提醒【差点忘了今晚有个酒会，我应该参加的】  
【路威酩轩那个after party？】  
【你怎么知道？】  
【他们也请了我，跟你一起去】虽然收到邀请时并没打算去。

伍随看看手表，  
【时间有点紧，先去试衣服】  
【君姐他们给我准备好了，这个不是公开活动，不需要太隆重的】吴亦凡洋洋得意地样子，【我有几件晚宴专用礼服，反正就是去见见朋友，没有媒体粉丝，也不用借衣服拍照，重复穿穿没关系的】伍随失笑，觉得眼前这个人真是相当没有大明星自觉。  
看到伍随笑意愈深，吴亦凡又找补了一句，  
【啧，你知道的，我们搞嘻哈的，街头stylish最重要】  
【好，我知道你搞嘻哈，让君姐别折腾了，我这边来给你置装，要她把你的尺码发给我助理】  
【行吧】吴亦凡随便地耸耸肩。  
伍随知道他确实随便，因为这个男孩穿什么都会很好看。

事实证明，他真的穿什么都很好看。  
伍随第一助理Donna女士的内心现在充满了喜悦。  
从职业前景上来说，她的老板竟然愿意参加一个曾经拒绝过的酒会，而那个酒会的主办大名鼎鼎，参与者业务广泛，是企业家社交的绝好良机，更有利于回国不久的老板扩展社交圈。  
从女性视角上看（这一视角尤为重要），Donna女士做梦也没想到两小时前收到的完美男性西服尺寸竟来自大明星吴亦凡。所以，她现在也是拥有吴亦凡肩宽胸围腰围臀高的女人了！

更奇妙的是，这位完美男性现在就穿着Donna女士置办的西服，站在镜子前转圈圈。

【和你好像是一套的】吴亦凡看看自己的印花白西装配黑衬衫，再看看身边伍随的条纹黑西装配白衬衫。  
【我比你大一号，你太瘦了】伍随整了整领带，看着镜中的两个男人【而且你没戴领带】  
【但还是很配】察觉到伍随的眼神，吴亦凡一缩脖子【呃….我是说衣服】  
【你说什么都行，走吧，司机在等】  
一把拉过还在扣手表的吴亦凡，伍随步伐轻快的步入电梯。

到达宴会厅，伍随和吴亦凡感受到了近乎全体在场人员的目光洗礼。  
但这两人身经百战，又怎会露怯。  
伍随甚至朝他伸出手，像伊丽莎白时期的绅士发出宫廷舞邀请般捉弄他，吴亦凡吐吐舌头，一掌把他的手拍下来。他们两相视一笑，昂首步入正厅。

接下来的酒会则无甚可说，无非是纸醉金迷和穷极无聊的叠加。  
伍随和吴亦凡分别进入自己熟悉或即将熟悉的社交圈子，游刃有余。  
一个小时后，两人默契的交换了个眼神，准备一同撤离。  
当吴亦凡放下酒杯时，不知看到个什么人。  
【稍等我一下】然后快速朝侧门的廊柱后方走去，伍随远远跟着。

吴亦凡走到了一个人面前，伸手和他拥抱。  
伍随定睛一看，原来自己和那人打过交道，著名高端汽车制造商的全球CEO，极难对付的美国人，在商场上无往不利。  
那个男人有着鹰隼一样沉毅的面孔和鹰隼一样凶悍的手腕，没想到面对吴亦凡时，竟流露出温柔。  
男人的嘴唇在吴亦凡的脸颊上停留了好一会儿，并不是普通的贴面礼。  
吴亦凡虚抱着男人的后背，顺势靠在他肩头，很依赖的样子。  
须臾，吴亦凡松开手，那个男人揉了揉他的脑袋，吴亦凡微笑地嘟囔两句后转身往伍随的方向走来，没有回头。  
而那个男人拿着酒杯，一直看着吴亦凡离开的方向。 

待吴亦凡走近，伍随知道自己现在的表情难以辨认，  
【你们…】  
吴亦凡轻轻摇了摇头，很温柔的说 ，  
【是一直帮助我的长辈…..在比较困难的时候也，从没放弃我】  
伍随不再追问，他知道男孩在这个圈子里一直走得不容易。  
他们也许有过什么，也许没有，伍随无权知晓，也不必知晓。

【TBC】


	5. 【五】

从宴会厅到车上的一路伍随都没有说话。  
【送你回去】  
【嗯....好】

车子缓缓驶出停车场，上了路，吴亦凡转头看向伍随，他面无表情，目视前方专注开着车。  
吴亦凡收回视线看向窗外，不知怎的，突然感觉有点泄气。

无言的开了十几分钟，望着窗外发呆的吴亦凡突然从后视镜里看到几辆熟悉的黑色面包车。  
【他们怎么跟来的？】伍随沉声问。  
【我不知道，可能酒会上有人透露了】吴亦凡死死皱着眉，抬头看向伍随的眼神里满是歉意。  
【你平常的私人行程他们也会跟，一直跟你回酒店？】伍随还是没看吴亦凡一眼。  
【嗯】男孩低下了头。  
【你就让他们这么跟着，打算一路跟进你房间？】伍随的声音隐隐透着愤怒。  
【不是，现在不会了，我把最顶层一整层都租了下来，我那一层的电梯都锁了，他们上不去的】  
【什么叫现在不会了，以前进去过？】  
【……嗯】  
伍随一踩油门，在车流量巨大的王府井大街上加快了速度，后面的面包车也跟着加速，大概一时慌乱竟造成了右侧超车，后面的司机响起一片喇叭声。  
伍随继续往前开，右转驶进了金鱼胡同，在转弯之后车速突然慢了下来，一辆追车反应不及，差点蹭上伍随车尾。  
【你怎么不打转向灯啊！】吴亦凡急了。  
又慢慢开了三分钟，伍随把车停了下来，双手撑在方向盘上不说话，低头不知道在想些什么。  
吴亦凡看到对方的异常反应有些慌，嗫嚅地叫他名字  
【伍随……】  
【待着别动】  
伍随说罢，推开车门往后方走去。

后面的几辆面包车早就跟着停了下来，看到从路虎上走出来个高个子，狗仔握紧了手中的单反，心说嘿嘿嘿终于把吴亦凡惹毛了，“当红小生违反交规危害行人，北京街头大发雷霆为哪般？”，独家到手。

待那人走进，狗仔定睛一看，哎，怎么不是吴亦凡？？？

此时，还坐在车里的吴亦凡本尊正急切地转身往后方看，只见伍随慢慢走近黑面包，示意对方下车。两个拿着相机的人下了车，其中一个举起了设备，闪光灯对着伍随亮了起来。  
吴亦凡看到伍随微微偏过头，和对面两人说了些什么，对方放下了机器，伍随又拿出手机拨电话，对方不再动作，不一会儿伍随把手机交给对方听。  
两分钟后，伍随手里拿着两台机器往回走，两辆黑面包车已经赶忙掉转头开远了。

伍随先把两台相机扔进后座，然后回到了驾驶座。  
【放心，没事了】  
【好】吴亦凡没有多问，安下了心。

伍随还是没有发动车子，低着头不发一语。  
【刚才是我冲动了，那样开车很危险，抱歉】  
【嗯，没关系的】吴亦凡咬着唇，【应该是我抱歉，否则你不会被人追车】  
【那人都快撞上了，我刚才差点伤害到你】转头定定地看向吴亦凡，伍随表情意味不明。  
【真的没关系的】吴亦凡低下头，有点气馁的说。  
伍随不想承认，自己并不完全是因为追车而失常。从今天上午看到吴亦凡拍MV开始他脑子里就萦绕着一股莫名焦躁，一直到离开晚宴前达到高潮。刚才被追车时他的行为像是某种发泄，但在北京街头肆意加速违停的行为实在有失理智，看着男孩内疚的样子，伍随捏着拳头，后悔自己的失控。

【没多远了，要不我来开吧，让你感受一下凡式车技】  
伍随听罢，稍微放松了下来  
【好】

两人下车交换了座位，吴亦凡系上安全带，缓缓发动车子。  
不一会儿就到了酒店公寓的地下车库，吴亦凡踩定刹车，看向伍随  
【走啦，你回去没问题吧】  
【放心，早点休息】  
【好】

吴亦凡下车往直升电梯的方向走，听着身后伍随开门回驾驶座的声音，在等电梯打开之前，吴亦凡突然转身喊道  
【要不你上来……】  
话没说完，就看到伍随已经发动车子，“呼”的一声开走了。

临近午夜，出来厨房倒水喝的王妈听见大门指纹锁打开的声音，伍随甩上门，把车钥匙往鞋柜上重重一丢，发出很大的声响。又看到他脱下西服外套扔在地上，粗暴地解开领带，坐在客厅的单人躺椅上一言不发，全身散发着低气压，周围空气几乎凝固。  
半晌，伍随起身走到储物间打开酒柜，拿出一瓶25年的麦卡伦和一个直口杯。

王妈知道，伍随自小沉稳，有了女儿之后很少情绪失控，更少在家中饮酒，今晚这个样子实在鲜见。 

将杯子里的最后一口烈酒饮尽，伍随捞过地上的西装，拿出手机  
【你住到我家来】 

与此同时，吴亦凡正泡在浴缸里无缘无故的生闷气，音箱发出震动的鼓点，放在床头一闪的手机屏幕没有引起他的注意。

直到第二天，吴林来叫睡到日上三竿的吴亦凡起床时，看到他坐在床头，拿着手机发愣。  
吴林当然不知道吴亦凡的手机上写了什么，他只是带来最新消息，  
【你知道吗，榴莲娱乐的老总今天早上发过来一封道歉信，说什么昨晚是他们员工的工作不慎，以后不会再出现这种情况，还盖了公章。话说昨晚不是伍总送你回来的吗，发生什么了？真是天降红雨啊狗仔居然有跟你道歉的一天，那他们以后还追不追车啊？】

吴亦凡抬起头，脸上表情很困扰的样子  
【这样说来是不是以后都不会跟了啊？】  
【就算榴莲娱乐的不跟了，西红柿娱乐还会跟啊，还有哈密瓜娱乐，车厘子娱乐，柿饼娱乐那一大堆的，你能让他们都发道歉信过来啊？而且不跟车也不代表不跟人啊，你那些个过激的粉丝，难保不会出现上次跟到你房间来的情况，这边酒店的人很容易被收买的，你现在送洗的衣服我们都要检查一遍】  
【那如果我不住这里了呢？】  
【那你住哪儿？现在那些说安保严的小区都不可靠，那谁谁住在XX壹号院不一样被拍到了，真的是防不胜防。】  
【嗯......】

看着手机，吴亦凡一天都没回应，伍随随即翻开通讯录，拨出了一个电话。

第二天工作结束，刘君看到吴亦凡一边亮着手机屏幕朝车窗外的粉丝摇晃，一边出神。  
【咳咳，凡凡，伍总是不是让你搬去他家住？】  
【？？？】吴亦凡猛地转身看她。  
【嗯…我们都觉得这个建议挺好的，伍总住的那地方是他家的地产，安保什么的都很严，即使路上有人跟，至少进进出出的时候能放心，不像现在这么战战兢兢的，丢个垃圾都怕被翻】  
【但是......】  
【阿姨也支持】  
【他跟我妈说了？他都说了些什么呀？】吴亦凡脸热得不行。  
【我也不知道，但是关乎你人身安全的问题，阿姨也觉得有必要】  
【…….】

睡觉之前，还在书房办公的伍随收到一条信息  
【我礼拜六过去，给我清一间房，又很多行李】  
【好】  
伍随回得很快。

 

礼拜六上午十点，一辆小卡车停在了伍随家的院子里，十几个28寸的大号旅行箱从卡车里卸下来。  
【来了】伍随穿着拖鞋心情很好的样子。  
【……嗯】吴亦凡的小眼神怨怨的。  
【Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis！】Nina扑了过来，高兴得不行，抓着吴亦凡的手在大门前新设指纹锁。  
等所有箱子都搬进大厅，吴林抱了只半人高的泰迪熊玩偶进来，  
【Nina，这是给你的】站在一旁的吴亦凡说。  
Nina尖叫一声扑向泰迪熊，大喊着【谢谢胖胖！】

王妈给大家准备了茶水，吴亦凡又介绍王妈和大家认识，这时刘君走到伍随面前  
【伍总，以后可能要常常打扰你了哈】  
【不打扰，这么大房子多点人气才好】  
吴亦凡捧着茶杯坐在沙发上，咬了咬下唇，睁大眼睛用上目线注视着伍随  
【那个…我睡哪儿？】  
【早两天前就给你把房间整理好了，就在二楼主卧旁边】王妈插话。  
【哦】吴亦凡小小声应了。

等到把所有行李都送上二楼，大家休息一阵，吃完王妈做好的午餐就离开了。  
吴亦凡蹬蹬蹬跑上二楼打开箱子着手清理，伍随在旁帮忙。  
次卧空间很大，格局也和主卧相同，唯一的区别是没有附带的卫生间和步入式衣帽间。  
看着吴亦凡困扰地研究怎么把自己十几箱衣服鞋子塞进衣柜，伍随开口  
【我已经叫王妈把我房里的衣帽间清空了，常穿的衣服留这儿，其他都放进我房里，鞋子也是，常穿的拿去楼下，给你清了两排鞋架，不够的话家里还有储物间】  
【……好】吴亦凡又害羞起来。

等大部分行李清理完毕，天色已黑，吴亦凡也算正式在伍随家安顿了下来。  
大家坐在桌边准备吃饭，吴亦凡问王妈要了碗汤，拒绝了米饭，一筷子一筷子小口吃着青菜。  
【小吴怎么了，今天的饭不好吃啊】王妈很担心的样子。  
【不是不是，明天有个活动，中午已经吃很多，晚上不能再吃了】  
【这么高个子吃猫食似的，看看你这细胳膊细腿，还得减呀？】  
【哎，我这也是工作需要，没办法】吃着白菜叶子，吴亦凡皱着小脸看起来特别可怜。  
【那虾仁再吃两个，海鲜不会胖的。阿姨去找个营养师给你做减肥菜谱，保证好吃不饿肚子，啊】  
【哎呀，王阿姨不要麻烦了，我随便吃吃就行】  
【不麻烦不麻烦，可不能饿着咱家孩子】王妈看着吴亦凡可怜巴巴的样子，心软得不行。

 

吴亦凡从浴室洗完澡出来，就听到王妈高声给营养师朋友打电话  
【孩子身高187，体重XX公斤，体脂XX，应该不怎么健身，看着软乎乎的，对，喜欢吃肉】  
坐在沙发上翻杂志的伍随唇边笑意明显，吴亦凡越听越臊  
【哎，你等等我问一下】王妈朝客厅问【小吴你有什么忌口吗？不喜欢的都告诉我，没关系】  
【唔…不喜欢香菜】小孩答，王妈对着电话那头【孩子不吃香菜】  
【……也不太喜欢鱼】听罢王妈又说，【孩子还不吃鱼】  
【还有吗？】  
【没了没了】  
伍随起身，笑说【小祖宗难伺候】  
吴亦凡噘着嘴反驳【我没有，我很好养活的】  
伍随揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，吴亦凡看到他往自己刚用完的浴室里走。

等伍随擦着头发出来，就看见吴亦凡穿着柔软的家居服坐在地毯上，Nina脑袋搭着他的大腿看小熊维尼立体书，他一只手无意识地顺着Nina的头发，一只手划着手机。  
茶几上放着两个本不属于这个家的蓝牙音箱，一大一小两个人儿脑袋一点一点跟着音箱发出的节奏摇晃，叫寿司的金毛像个守护兽一样围着他们转圈圈。  
他无意识的半张着嘴，有时跟着念上两句歌词，脸蛋鼓鼓的像个未成年，伍随觉得自己能闻到他身上沐浴乳的味道。

一个屋檐下的生活过去快一个月，日子照过，吴亦凡很忙，伍随也不并清闲。  
就在吴亦凡刚结束彩排的时候，他收到了来自Nina的信息  
【kris, come home soon!!!（Kris，马上回家）】  
【why? i’m working（为什么？我在工作）】  
【grandma brought a WOMAN to our home（奶奶带了个女人到家里来）】  
【for what?（来干嘛）】  
【for matchmaking!!!!（来撮合他们）】  
【they r talking in living room, come bk quickly!!!(他们现在在客厅说话，快回来)】

吴亦凡的脑子突然一片混沌，他不知道为什么Nina要叫他回家，也不知道自己为什么没由来的紧张。  
【凡凡，发什么呆，是不是不舒服啊？】  
【没有，这边快结束了吗？】  
说罢，吴亦凡低着头想了想，拿起手机发了一条信息。

 

母亲突然造访，伍随百无聊赖的坐在沙发上听着母亲夸奖身边的女孩，感受到口袋里的震动，伍随马上掏出手机查看

【来接我好不好】  
from吴亦凡。

【TBC】


	6. 【六】

【来接我好不好】

【我马上到】  
看到吴亦凡随信息发来电视台演播大楼的定位，伍随立即回了信，接着便起身拿上大衣往门外走，  
【你们先聊着，我去接个人】  
不等母亲和母亲旁边的叶宁做出反应，就关门离开了。  
门一关上了，伍母的脸沉了下来。

 

到达XX电视台一号演播厅大楼的门口，伍随停好车，拿出手机给吴亦凡发信  
【我到大门口了，你弄好再下来，不急】  
甫一抬头，就看到旁边停着那辆熟悉的奔驰SUV，给吴亦凡开车的李司机正朝着自己车走来，  
伍随按下车窗，  
【我就说这车眼熟，伍总怎么过来了？】  
【小凡让我来接他】  
【…咦？这样啊】李司机一副困惑的样子，但本分地没有继续追问。

不一会儿，吴亦凡裹着一件大羽绒服出来，径直上了伍随的车。  
【李司机不是还在吗，怎么要我来接？】  
【……李哥等会儿有事，怕来不及】  
【喔，是嘛】伍随瞄见窗外李司机慢悠悠地帮吴林他们把器材装进车里，轻轻一笑，不置可否。  
【快开车！】男孩有点儿不打自招，恼得松开拉着羽绒服领口的手，大片胸膛露了出来。  
厚实的黑色羽绒服里，男孩穿着白色的亮片外套和层叠的纱质低领上衣，一只银色龙形吊坠贴着他一览无遗的前胸，伍随偏头，能看见他微微起伏的肋骨和白腻皮肤上浮起小小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
伍随伸手把车里的暖气调高，咳了一声，一本正经地说  
【把羽绒服扣好，怎么也不换了衣服再出来】  
【我……】吴亦凡不想告诉他自己一收到他的信息就急急忙忙赶下楼，没来得及换衣服也没卸妆。

 

听到开门声，叶宁转头，看到一个漂亮得不像话的男人打开指纹锁进了门，越看越眼熟，叶宁突然想起【这…这不是吴….】  
男人像在自己家一样甩开鞋子然后从鞋柜中拿出一双拖鞋穿上，那双拖鞋并不是伍随出门前换下的，仿佛专属于他。  
叶宁看见一直在茶几下面昏昏欲睡的金毛撒丫子似的向他跑去，扒他的腿舔他的手，他蹲下揉揉金毛的脑袋和耳朵，亲热又熟稔。  
男人仿佛知道家里有人，眯着眼往客厅的方向看，等他终于走近看清坐在客厅的人时，又顿时慌乱了起来，  
【你…你们好,我…】  
这时停好车的伍随也进门了，看到三人面面相觑，伍随开口  
【妈，叶小姐，认识一下，这是吴亦凡】  
然后叶宁看到伍随贴近吴亦凡耳边轻声示意，【我妈，打个招呼】  
吴亦凡如梦初醒，房间内暖气充足，他脱下羽绒服，大步上前握手寒暄。

叶宁只看到他穿着雀羽一样的白色外套，胸口微敞，在客厅顶灯的照耀下仿佛闪着圣光向自己走来，待他走进，叶宁发现他脸上带妆，五官华丽，唇红齿白，姿色尤其摄人。  
叶宁没由来的感到一股压力，沉住气，听见旁边的伍夫人开口【你好】

此时，一直佯装写作业呆在房间不肯出来的Nina听到声音冲下楼，扑进吴亦凡怀里。  
脸碰到银龙吊坠，Nina抬起头，一只手撑在吴亦凡光裸胸口一只手抓起吊坠，惊讶道  
【wow, badass!（哇，好屌）】  
吴亦凡微笑，托住Nina大腿纵着她在怀里撒娇，神色温柔宠溺。  
Nina得寸进尺地去捏吴亦凡的脸，手扒开他宽大领口拉扯两侧的蕾丝，眼前的画面温馨中平添一抹活色生香。  
【咳，Nina下来，让Kris休息一会儿】  
两人的玩闹被伍随打断，Nina噘着嘴松手，吴亦凡安慰似把项链解下来给Nina玩，Nina【啵】的一声亲在他脸上。  
一直看着他们互动的叶宁想到刚才Nina对自己不遮掩的敌意，心里有点不是滋味。  
吴亦凡站起身整理自己的领口，脸颊微微泛红，开口说  
【不好意思啊，我刚工作回来，能不能让我先去洗个澡换身衣服】  
【去吧】伍随拍拍他的背。

吴亦凡上了楼，伍夫人跟着抬头，看到他径直走进了伍随的房间。

在伍随浴室里的吴亦凡正拿着卸妆棉胡乱抹脸，他脑子现在还有点不清醒，不知道自己为什么要听Nina的话提早回来，还莫名其妙地要求伍随去接他。  
伍随那位威严的贵妇母亲从自己进门起就面色不善，旁边那位精致漂亮的高挑女孩似乎也对自己的存在充满讶异。想着想着，吴亦凡越发懊恼起自己的冲动了。

快速冲了个澡，穿着浴衣的吴亦凡边擦头发边准备回房找件卫衣运动裤。  
在他踏出伍随卧室的瞬间，又鬼斧神差地返了回来，走进伍随的衣帽间（实际上是他自己的）翻找起来。  
当吴亦凡在伍随房里的穿衣镜前站定时，看到自己身着剪裁良好的暗红色白边V领针织毛衣和很有垂坠感的丝绸休闲裤。  
吴亦凡说服自己，那位叶小姐穿着昂贵的套装，自己太随便也不好，又想到伍随的母亲，便把耳钉也摘了下来。  
在伍随的床头柜前停留了一会儿，吴亦凡深吸一口气，下楼。

看到吴亦凡打扮一新的从伍随房间出来，伍夫人的表情愈发不自然。  
倒是伍随眼里闪过一丝惊讶，他走向吴亦凡，自然地摸了摸他的头发，转身去一楼的大浴室拿出电吹风，然后拍拍沙发示意吴亦凡坐下。

伍随在给吴亦凡吹头发，伍母看了他们一眼之后偏开头，叶宁看不清吴亦凡的表情，但他盘在沙发上的腿长得惊人，伍随手边光裸的脖颈白得晃眼。  
吴亦凡抠着沙发边，不敢抬头。伍随的手指仿佛带电，吴亦凡只觉得自己头皮酥麻，整个人晕晕乎乎如在云端。  
伍随扇扇鼻子，心情良好，手里的发丝柔软细滑，逐渐干燥，男孩浑身紧绷得可爱。

吹好头发，Nina靠向吴亦凡，鼻子凑近他的脖颈闻了闻。  
【Kris身上有爸爸的味道！】  
【…别…别瞎说】吴亦凡闻言身体倏地一紧，仿佛被抓包。

伍随脸上的笑意更浓，给他吹头发时就发觉男孩好像用了自己的古龙水，听到Nina发言之后更加确定。印象中男孩从来不拿自己的东西用，平常在家也只会穿嘻哈T恤运动裤，今天不知为何一反常态，却让伍随不自觉的有些高兴。

很快到了晚餐时间，伍随母亲说提前订了餐厅，可惜只订了三人位（儿童不算），吴亦凡刚准备推说自己不去，伍随就开口  
【小凡也一起，那家餐厅我常去，加个人没什么问题】  
伍随母亲不好再驳，一行五人准备出门。

伍随开出一辆白色卡宴，伍母要求叶宁坐副驾驶，吴亦凡和伍母隔着Nina进入后座。  
Nina的小挂壶病又犯了，她一再强调自己是个大孩子，不需要儿童安全座椅，伍随不允，逼她就坐。Nina和他置气，一句话不说。吴亦凡不便多话，伍母也沉着面孔，叶宁刻意和伍随搭话，只得到三两敷衍，车内气氛越来越僵。  
【要不放点歌听吧】叶宁擅自点开了车内智能系统。  
找到伍随的playlist，里面只有一个命名【K】的文件夹，点开全是英文歌，叶宁按下shuffle键  
【sorry for the noise, cause you can hear us loud and clear, and I know you’ll explore with me……】  
车内瞬间被低沉暧昧的歌声充满，伍随弯了嘴角，后座的某位耳朵开始泛红。  
吴亦凡声线特别，一听叶宁就发现了端倪，又察觉到意味不明的歌词，顿时为刚才的自作主张而后悔，她不敢去看后座伍夫人的表情，也没理由在此时按下暂停。  
歌曲继续流泻，伍随甚至开始跟唱【we can turn it up, turn it up, got the room like boom boom pow】  
吴亦凡已经从耳朵红到胸口，他憋不住开口：  
【换一首吧！】  
【换什么？都是你的歌】伍随笑答。  
【你怎么都不听歌的啊！】  
【你的歌不是歌啊，还有你平常在家里放的那些，我不都陪着听】  
当着母亲和叶宁的面，这个“家”字被伍随讲得极其自然，吴亦凡有点慌，有点臊，又有一丝丝，他自己也许是还没意识到，也许是羞于承认的喜悦。

到店之后一席饭吃得不甚畅快，叶宁不再主动向伍随搭话，面对母亲的各种明里询问暗中撮合，伍随也只聊集团业务，不答其他，吃到最后，伍母打完电话给自己司机，像是终于无法忍受了  
【伍随，跟你说实话，我就是听说你在家里养了人才带小宁过来的！你还真是厉害呀，这种事情都传到上海去了，传到我耳朵里了】  
【阿姨，不是这样的……】吴亦凡闻言赶紧解释，被伍随打断  
【你自己偏听偏信，他一个大明星要我养什么？】  
伍母气得站起身，指着儿子，面色凌然道  
【伍随，我劝你不要学你哥】  
伍随抬头，面无表情的看着母亲  
【妈，我劝少操点心，你现在只有我一个儿子了】  
【你……】伍母摔门而出。

 

自上次伍母和叶宁离开之后，伍随和吴亦凡的日子依旧没有什么变化。  
对于伍母说的很多话吴亦凡都心存疑惑，但他没有特意去问，伍随自然也没有答。

一天，在化妆间闭目养神的吴亦凡被自己的化妆师推醒  
【凡凡，你看到热搜了没？】  
【没，我不怎么看那些】吴亦凡摇头。  
【哈哈，那你看看这个】  
化妆师拿出手机点开一个#小女孩要吴亦凡当妈妈#的话题，找到一段视频播放起来  
视频截取自一个最近颇为火爆的明星亲子节目，画面上是Nina和著名女演员的女儿小红豆在学校操场聊天，话题是“妈妈”。  
【我好讨厌我妈啊】小红豆说。  
【唔….反正我没有妈妈】Nina说。  
【那你想要个妈妈吗？】  
【嗯，本来不想的，现在想了】  
【你想要谁当你妈妈啊？】  
【Kris！】  
【Kris是谁？】  
【吴-亦-凡】  
视频在屏幕上打出“吴亦凡”三个大大的泡泡字后戛然而止，节目播出后#小女孩要吴亦凡当妈妈#的话题热度马上盖过了#小红豆讨厌妈妈#，所幸Nina只是作为小红豆的素人朋友出镜，网友们也只是以为吴亦凡又多了个奇奇怪怪的小粉丝。  
但是这位化妆师不是普通网友，她和吴亦凡长期合作，经常进出伍随家，自然也见过Nina。  
眼见看完视频的吴亦凡面色涨红表情复杂，化妆师闷笑着走开了。

不一会儿，吴亦凡接到伍随的电话  
【王妈回上海了，这段时间你想再就找个阿姨还是吃订餐】  
【都可以啦，反正我一星期在家也吃不了几顿…】  
【好】  
【还有那个……】  
【什么？】  
【就是…你看没看到那个….】  
【看到什么？】  
【……没事】  
【哦，还有，我哥明天会到家里来，和他男朋友一起】  
【好，啥，男朋友？？】

【TBC】


	7. 【七】

门铃响的时候，吴亦凡正和Nina趴在地毯上玩大富翁。  
王妈不在，伍随去开门，两个男人走了进来，吴亦凡拉着Nina起身迎接。

昨天，伍随在电话里告诉了吴亦凡自己哥哥的故事。  
伍阷比伍随只大两岁，两人从小就被送到海外接受所谓的精英教育，只是伍随心野叛逆，高中时就和父母说不想回国，要移居海外，父母不允，伍随便用辍学威胁，甚至长时间和国内失联。伍父伍母一方面因为伍随头痛不已，一方面加紧对伍阷的控制，要求伍阷尽快完成学业回国。自幼听话懂事的伍阷在20岁那年提前毕业回国，当时伍家管家齐叔的儿子齐穆正好年满10岁，被伍父伍母当做干儿子收留在伍家大宅，从此伍阷和齐穆生活在了同一屋檐下。伍随不知道两人这些年具体发生了什么，但由于相处时间长，比起自己，伍阷更像齐穆的哥哥。这么多年来，伍阷早已成为“行伍”的实际管理者，伍父只是挂着董事长的名头，长居海外的伍随没在意过身居要职的哥哥为什么年近40还不结婚生子，未婚有女的自己倒是在大洋彼岸乐得清闲。直到半年前，伍随接到一个电话，父亲重病，哥哥离职，逍遥了小半辈子的他要接手整个商业帝国。回国之后伍随才知道，伍阷和齐穆隐瞒多年的恋情被发现，伍母以公司职位相逼，伍阷放弃伍家的一切和齐穆私奔，集团大乱。不久后，伍父不治而亡，伍母将伍父之死怪罪于伍阷，发公开申明和其断绝亲缘关系。

吴亦凡听得目瞪口呆，但又理解伍阷的所作所为，高压的工作和被压抑的感情极易让人产生逃离一切的渴望，他自己也曾经有过这样的冲动，却没有伍阷真正实施的勇气。

吴亦凡一眼就认出了伍阷，虽然个子比伍随矮，气质也截然不同，但眉目间百分之四五十的相似很好辨认。奇怪的是伍阷虽然浸淫商场多年，却有股温柔的书卷气，和风流雅痞的伍随截然不同，让吴亦凡顿生好感。伍阷旁边的齐穆打扮更加年轻，见到吴亦凡的第一眼就伸出手和他碰拳  
【yo, bro! 我有看你节目噢】吴亦凡听罢笑着挠头，和他比666。  
旁边的Nina一把扑向伍阷，惊喜的喊【大大】，又看向齐穆，脑袋一歪，犹犹豫豫的叫【婶婶？】  
【小妮，你该喊我姑父才对！】齐穆反驳，被伍随一敲脑袋，  
【给我闭嘴，你把我哥当什么？】  
被敲了头也不恼，齐穆奸笑着看了看伍随，蹲下来指着吴亦凡对Nina说  
【Nina，他就是你想要的新妈妈？…哎哟！】又是一个来自伍随的头槌，  
【齐先生，白痴综艺少看一点，专心工作，你现在是个有家庭的人】  
听到他俩的对话，伍阷和吴亦凡的脸同时红了起来。

四人一孩在客厅坐定后闲谈了一会儿，吴亦凡看了看时间，快到五点了，今天是礼拜天，送Nina回学校的日子，所以晚餐一般要早点吃，转身对伍随说  
【你订了餐厅吗？】  
伍随不回答，只看向齐穆，  
【噢噢我们买了菜的，放在后备箱了，今天我来做饭】说罢就起身出门去拿菜，伍阷跟着去帮忙。  
客厅里只剩下伍随和自己（还有一孩），吴亦凡想起伍随原来知道那个综艺，不禁有些难为情。

【你都不怎么和我哥说话，年轻人这么有共同语言？】伍随是指刚才吴亦凡一直在和齐穆聊最新的欧美黑泡神曲。  
【我…我很慢热的】  
【慢热？我们第二次见面你就上了我的车，还跟我回家】  
【那是因为……那是因为你有个女儿啊，我以为你是好人】  
【以为，难道我不是？】  
吴亦凡没说话，对着伍随吐舌头。  
他不敢说，因为伍阷那张和眼前男人相似的脸，自己和伍阷一对视就没由来的紧张。

齐穆和伍阷把大大小小好几袋食物拿进厨房，齐穆卷起袖子干活，伍阷帮忙打下手。  
伍随坐在客厅沙发上岿然不动，吴亦凡看到客人都在忙活，站起来准备走向厨房  
【要不要我帮忙啊】  
【别，你坐下，我看过你拿切骨刀砍土豆！】齐穆赶紧说。  
伍随噗嗤一声，吴亦凡一拍脑门，又闹了个大红脸。

厨房是半开放式的，吴亦凡听到齐穆刷刷刷富有节奏地刀工，看到他切好一块芒果喂进伍阷嘴里，伍阷笑着说【好甜】，齐穆就转过头去亲伍阷的脸，两个人莫名在厨房腻歪了起来。  
吴亦凡赶忙收回视线，又抬头看看伍随，噘着嘴说  
【我连水果都切不好】  
伍随笑，伸手捏捏男孩鼓起的两颊  
【和他比什么，又没人让你切，难道你以为我哥是被他厨艺迷了去的？】  
【那可说不准…..】吴亦凡杠他。  
【放心吧，我不看这些】  
【……谁管你】吴亦凡瞪他一眼，跑去找Nina逗狗了。

八菜一汤上桌，因为王妈的离开许久没吃到家常菜的吴亦凡大饱口福，一桌人吃吃聊聊非常尽兴。  
伍阷离开“行伍”后加入了齐穆的创业公司，公司规模不大但前景不小，为了远离京沪，公司开在广州，两人也就定居在南方，来京跑业务时会在伍随家小住，顺便来获取一些风投信息之类的。

吃完饭，大家一起送Nina去学校，再回到家时已经十点多，四人坐在客厅休息时，吴亦凡突然想到了什么，转头看向伍随  
【他们睡哪儿？】  
【睡次卧呗】齐穆大咧咧的。  
【我们还是出去找个酒店吧】伍阷察觉到了什么。  
【干嘛呀，都这么晚了】齐穆脑子依然不太好使。  
【你们睡我房间】伍随一锤定音。  
【……那你】吴亦凡小小声。  
【我跟你睡】  
【啊，你们之前不睡一起的啊？我还以为…哎哟】被伍阷一掐，齐穆终于反应过来。  
【要不我睡Nina房间吧】吴亦凡继续小小声。  
【那儿童床一米八都不到你怎么睡？就跟我睡】  
【……好】

穿着睡衣躺在床上，吴亦凡觉得自己现在紧张得很莫名其妙，又不是没和男人躺在一张床上过。  
半晌，伍随只穿着一条黑色的丝绸睡裤走了进来，吴亦凡猛地看向他。  
【看什么，你没有啊？】感受到男孩盯着自己的腹肌，伍随开口  
【……】男孩不说话。  
【真没有？这不是你们娱乐圈标配吗…不过你平时好像确实不练】  
家里的健身室吴亦凡就从没进去过。  
【……】男孩还是不说话。  
伍随面带笑意走近，掀开男孩乖乖留出来的一半被子  
【我摸摸】  
接着便坦荡地把手放上男孩的小腹，隔着睡衣揉了揉，惊讶道  
【怎么这么软？】  
【你才软！】男孩恼了，一把推开伍随的手，又往他硬邦邦的肚子上敲了一记。  
两人靠得很近，男孩垂着眼帘，肉嘟嘟的嘴微张，脸颊白嫩柔软，鼻尖上的绒毛清晰可见，浴后的身体散发出好闻的温热气息，伍随拉开一点距离，伸手关灯。  
【睡吧】

黑暗中，吴亦凡悄悄呼出一口气。  
今晚似乎什么都不会发生。  
但别忘了隔壁睡着一对情侣。  
但别忘了主卧次卧的格局相同，两张床只有一墙之隔。

在听到一声低哼时，吴亦凡睁开了眼。  
当低哼变为呻吟时，吴亦凡全身都紧绷了起来，他想看看伍随睡了没，又不敢转头。  
就这么僵持了一会，隔壁发出的呻吟越加高亢，吴亦凡甚至觉得自己听到了撞击声和肉体摩擦的水声。  
吴亦凡捏紧睡衣衣角不知该如何是好，一会儿，墙对面的伍阷【啊——】的一声叫了出来。  
吴亦凡以为隔壁终于结束了而松一口气时，撞击声又响了起来。  
床那边一直没有动静的伍随猛地起身，掀开被子打算下床抗议，被吴亦凡一把拉住了手臂  
【别！】  
伍随转头看了他一眼，躺了回去。  
隔壁的呻吟还在继续，意识到伍随也醒着，吴亦凡紧绷的身体僵硬了起来。  
突然，男人的气息靠近，两只大手分别覆上了吴亦凡的耳朵。  
【你明天一早还有工作吧】伍随用气声说。  
吴亦凡微微点头，感受到伍随赤裸的上身紧贴身侧，自己以一种奇特的姿势被圈在男人怀里。  
其实手掌的遮盖对减小分贝并无太多实际作用，但吴亦凡知道伍随这样只是想让自己安心。  
吴亦凡闭眼，隔壁的声响似乎确实离自己远去，但身边男人的鼻息却听得越来越清晰，配合着的还有自己逐渐激烈的心跳，心是安不下来了。  
吴亦凡更用力地闭住眼睛，努力放空自己，不知道过了几分钟，伍阷的呻吟似乎停止了。

确认隔壁真的安静下来，吴亦凡开始倒数耳畔的手掌什么时候会收回，压住心底悄悄泛起的失落。  
伍随的手动了一下，吴亦凡一急，侧头贴住伍随的身体，嘴唇印上了伍随的胸膛。  
伍随没有动弹，仿佛在等吴亦凡自己把头移开，但鬼斧神差的，吴亦凡伸出舌头，舔了一下。  
伍随猛地翻身，撑在吴亦凡上方，眼睛紧盯着男孩，下身相抵，吴亦凡意识到伍随那里硬得像铁。  
吴亦凡的眼睛还是死死闭着不愿张开，但手臂渐渐揽上了伍随的腰。  
伍随身体下压，手伸进吴亦凡的睡衣从腰侧向上摸去，下身压紧，感受男孩的欲望抬头。  
扒开吴亦凡的睡衣，伍随从肚脐一路舔吻到胸口，肩头，喉结，颈侧，然后一口咬住男孩薄薄的耳朵吮吸，一双大手向下从后侧伸进裤子，捧住吴亦凡的臀瓣将其抬高，让对方的分身和自己的继续贴紧，摆动腰部大力磨蹭，伍随觉得自己急切得仿佛丧失了所有技巧。  
好一会儿，两人同时射了出来。伍随粗喘着抬起头，看到男孩依旧紧闭双眼，咬着嘴唇压下喘息，伍随倾身吻住男孩皱起的眼角，  
【睁开眼】  
吴亦凡颤动着睫毛缓缓睁开眼睛，借着月光，伍随看到男孩的眼睛像两颗黑珍珠一样又大又亮，满是慌乱。伍随定定地看着吴亦凡，不知道看了多久，然后轻轻吻了一下男孩的嘴唇，躺了回去。  
【睡吧】  
吴亦凡闭上眼。

这是他们之间的第一个吻。

【TBC】


	8. 【八】

第二天早上六点，吴亦凡在闹铃响起的第一秒就跳下床，离开了。

接下来的两个月吴亦凡很忙，三场国内巡演要开始启动，除了参加必要的活动，其余时间全部辗转于策划会议室、录音室和练舞房，稍微闲下来一点就被服装造型师抓到香港日本去购装，每天早出晚归。一个月来他和伍随只鲜少的打了几次照面，谁也没有再提到过那一夜的失控，就仿佛它根本没发生过。

伍随好像也突然忙了起来，有一次，半个月没见的Nina说想Kris，要去找他，结果是伍随助理办公室的人把Nina送到了吴亦凡的舞房，抱着Nina看着陌生的来人，吴亦凡有一瞬间的怅然若失，又马上投入工作准备了。

他不知道的是，只办过生日会的工作室对更大规模更多场次的巡演缺乏经验，而对待自己第一次演唱会吴亦凡尤其严肃认真，点子一个又一个往外冒，要求一次比一次提得高，就在工作室他们焦头烂额的时候，接到了“行伍”旗下文化公司负责人的电话，带了一批专业的商演承办团队入驻，申报了几个月都没消息的演出许可证也很快批准了。

三天后就是北京场，彩排间隙的吴亦凡在舞台上看了观众席好一会儿，然后低声对旁边的刘君说，  
【给我留两张VIP的票】  
第二天清早出门前，吴亦凡把两张票放在了客厅的茶几上，还叮嘱sushi不准乱咬。

演唱会当晚的工体后台，离开场还有不到一小时，吴亦凡已经完成装扮，拿着保温杯在开嗓，就听到一声【Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis！】  
只见吴林推开化妆间的门，伍随牵着Nina走了进来，小火箭作势要往吴亦凡怀里冲，被伍随一把捞住，男人抬头看向男孩。  
【好久不见 】男孩柔软地对伍随笑，瞳仁黑亮的大眼睛里都是星光。  
伍随还是看着他，看了好一会儿，终于说出第一句话  
【怎么穿这么少，外面很冷】

人声鼎沸的体育馆瞬间安静了下来，一束追光打在舞台正中，音乐响起，升降台缓缓上升，一个高挑细瘦的身影出现，掌声和尖叫轰鸣，伍随抬头，LED大屏上，吴亦凡拿起话筒，嘴唇轻启，眼神微眯，小男孩的大明星模式开启。

三个小时后，负责演唱会收尾的工作人员不小心闯进主化妆间，一个男人手指放在唇上对他轻声【嘘】，半小时前刚下台的大明星身上盖着一件风衣，靠在男人肩头，睡得很甜。

 

一个星期后是上海站，休息了不到一天，吴亦凡就奔赴上海进行准备，伍随告诉他自己会准时到场。  
噩耗传来的时候吴亦凡在进行最后一轮的设备调试和彩排，第二天就要开唱。  
听到母亲在电话里说【舅爷爷突发心肌梗塞，已经休克，在重症监护室抢救】时，吴亦凡狠狠地眨了眨眼，试图让自己尽快冷静下来。母亲已经迅速从北京赶往B市，但从上海过去的最近一班飞机是晚上十点，而且B市没有机场，从临近的省会L市落地再赶去B市需要更多时间。  
放下电话，吴亦凡交代吴林买机票后一言不发地把自己关进了休息室，五点多吴林敲门给吴亦凡送晚饭，吴亦凡不应，门从里面反锁，吴林听到了隐隐的啜泣声。

一时不知该如何是好的吴林给Donna打了个电话。

此时伍随正在“行伍”大楼开管理层会议，一个多小时后，伍随从会议厅走出，Donna赶紧走近把吴林跟她说的情况告诉伍随，伍随立即交代了Donna几句，再让她叫司机备车去机场。  
当伍随直接下楼进入车内时，拿起手机给Donna发了条信息  
【以后他有任何事情，第一时间通知我】

吴林收到了Donna发来的一个地址，告诉他直接送吴亦凡过去，有私人飞机在等。

在去往飞机场的路上，吴母打来电话，【舅爷爷走了】

七点的时候伍随赶到上海，吴亦凡又把自己关在了酒店套间，谁敲门都不让进。  
伍随直接找酒店经理要来另一张房卡，开门走了进去。  
房间里漆黑一片，像是没有住人，伍随走近，一个缩得小小的影子坐在沙发上望着窗外。  
伍随在旁边坐下，没说话，默默伸出手揽住颤抖的影子。  
不知道过了多久，  
【小时候…妈妈不在家，都是舅爷爷舅奶奶照顾我……】  
【我那时候特别坏，舅爷爷买不到我要的玩具，我就发脾气……】  
【我怎么这么坏啊…我还凶他…】  
【后来…我去加拿大，也没回来看过他们……】  
【后来我回国了，还是特别少去看他们……他们每次给我打电话，我就说忙，我怎么会这么坏….我太坏了……】  
男孩越说越激动，身子抖得厉害，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，抬起手要打自己，伍随一把缚住他的手臂，一下一下吮干他止不住的泪。  
第二天临近中午，肿着眼睛的吴亦凡叫伍随送他去上海体育场，他知道，所有的工作人员还在等着他。  
进入副驾驶的时候，吴亦凡整个人还呈现出一种恍惚的状态，呆呆坐着不说话。  
伍随侧过身体给他系安全带，卡扣卡好了伍随还不动弹，手在前面揽着他的身体，胸口贴着胸口，能听见彼此的呼吸，交叠着身体的样子像是一个拥抱，他不动，吴亦凡也不动，就这么维持了一会儿，伍随慢慢坐回去，发动车子。

上海场圆满结束，没人看出发生了什么，吴亦凡很好的掩盖住了自己的情绪。  
升降梯缓缓落下，吴亦凡转头，知道伍随在那里等他。

最后一场是广州场，所有广州的工作人员都知道了那个筹备期间一直陪在吴亦凡身边的是“行伍”的总裁。伍总给坐在MacBook前调音轨的吴亦凡喂肠粉和虾饺，伍总牵着吴亦凡的手上下舞台危险的钢制楼梯，伍总给跳舞甩掉鞋的吴亦凡系鞋带，伍总给久站的吴亦凡揉捏后腰，伍总陪着突然看向窗外的吴亦凡一起发呆……

所以当广州场最终轮彩排的时候，所有的工作人员都在疑惑，伍总怎么不在？

 

国家元首出访欧洲某国，随行的除了官员政客还点名了几位企业家，要求响应国家政策加强区域间的商业合作，伍随正在此列，被紧急召回帝都。

在去往法兰西的专机上，Donna问伍随  
【Boss，你告诉了凡凡下一场你去不了吗？】  
【……】伍随没有说话。  
Donna一声叹息，给吴林发信息说伍总赶不上了。

广州场当天，北京时间凌晨四点，巴黎时间晚上九点，伍随收到了吴亦凡的一条微信  
【你来】

 

十六个小时后，广州宝能演艺中心，观众都已坐定，吴亦凡站上舞台，满场都是银色的灯牌和热烈的欢呼。  
大荧幕上，长相奢华嚣艳的漂亮男孩握着白色虎纹话筒看向观众席，三十秒后，垂下眼帘，音乐响起，刚准备开口的男孩眼神一撇，突然从荧幕上消失了。  
看台的各位也许还在疑惑地满场找人，但前排的粉丝已经看到偶像突然跑向舞台侧面的简易钢制楼梯，小心翼翼地抓着楼梯下台后直奔内场正中的走道，空空荡荡的走道上站着一个穿着西装的高个男人，吴亦凡猛的跑过去，抱紧了那个男人。

人群一阵骚动，电光火石间保安已经出动让前排粉丝不要乱动，吴亦凡还在紧紧抱着那个人。

【乖，上台去】  
巨大的声音通过吴亦凡夹在衣服上的领夹麦克风中传遍整个体育馆。  
全场惊呼了起来，吴亦凡没说话，慢慢松开了手，在保镖的护送下重新登上了舞台。  
那个穿着西装的高个男人也转身向VIP席走去。

第二天全娱乐圈的头条都是吴亦凡演唱会上那个神秘男人，刚从法国善后回来的Donna又陷入新一轮焦头烂额。  
【凡凡你不知道，Boss在签约仪式前突然要求回国，外交部长都拦不住，为了你差点酿成中法外交事件】Donna一边拿着手机远程操控助理办公室众人，一边抹抹脑门上的汗。  
【！！！】吴亦凡瞪大眼睛看向伍随，男人拍拍他的头，气定神闲道，  
【别听她瞎说，已经解决了】

【TBC】


	9. 【九】

【伍随，你们那部戏男主定了吗？】  
【还没吧，导演等你呢】  
【……那我接下吧】  
【好，我让人去联系你影视经纪那边走合同】  
【嗯】

伍随没想到，上礼拜那个慵懒休息日下午自己随口答个话，吴亦凡就得离家跑去西北大漠吃沙。

【……】  
【总儿，是导演勘的景儿，咱大制作，必须实景拍摄呀】  
【……】  
【有住的地儿，车接车送，就旁边镇里的宾馆，我看过条件还不错，小三星呢】  
【……】  
【不…不是三个月都在戈壁滩，就去两礼拜，其它时间在南京片场】  
【……】  
【对对对，到南京就很方便了，要不咱给主创安排住金陵饭店，您看行吗？】  
【……】  
【哎哟喂，古装部分有轻功，总得吊点威亚嘛】  
【……】  
【您说的是您说的是，但咱“行伍”主要负责资金统筹，干涉剧本创作这不合适呀】  
【……】  
【哎，行行，好好，有任何情况我一定直接向您报告，您放心您放心，感谢集团高层对咱项目的关心和支持】

终于从董事长办公室出来，“行伍”旗下影业公司的负责人深深呼出一口气，脱下西装外套，抓了抓背后几乎汗湿的衬衫。

 

吴亦凡到达阿拉善的时候天朗气清，他像只小狗似的到处蹦跶转悠，喝奶茶吃羊腿，看到骆驼就拽尾巴，给伍随发了一连串招猫逗狗的小视频。直到进宾馆房间时脑袋才耷拉下来，宾馆床垫和床架是连一起的，取不下来，小宾馆也没办法给他换床，这种高弹性的海绵床睡一晚没问题，时间一长他的腰肯定吃不消，更何况第二天就要上戏了。  
吴亦凡转头跟吴林说出去问问哪儿有卖简易折叠床，就两礼拜凑合凑合，吴林回来后告诉他银川离这就一小时车程，明天给他去买，今天先将就着。

晚上八点多，一辆小卡车停在了宾馆门口，和前台交涉了一会儿，几个人抬着大纸箱上了楼梯，敲开吴亦凡房间的门，三下五除二组装好一张木板床，放上一个山棕床垫后离开了。  
【……你干嘛了？】吴亦凡一脸震惊地看向吴林。  
【我……我就问了问你们统筹导演去银川的路，还有哪个大商场卖行军床】

 

吃沙的日子很苦，但也有趣，吴亦凡久不拍戏，还挺乐在其中的。  
伍随中途来过一次，吴亦凡可没时间陪他，在片场转一圈后大总裁黑着脸离开了。  
剧组在阿拉善的拍摄周期从十五天缩减至十天。

到南京的时候大家都轻松了起来，金陵宾馆的条件和之前简直天上地下，吴亦凡拿着房卡刚准备刷进给主演准备的商务套间，就被赶来的酒店经理叫住  
【稍等，吴先生，请您随我前往总统套房】  
【啊？我的房间不是这个吗？】吴亦凡指着面前的门。  
【是这样的，伍先生在我们酒店常备一间总统套房，他交代了这段时间由您入住，请随我来】  
【……】

坐在总统套房的大沙发上，吴亦凡给伍随发信息  
【你这是腐败！】  
【商务间可以退了，我这是帮你们剧组省钱】  
【……】

伍随“顺路”到南京片场探班的时候，刚好看到吴亦凡从威亚上下来，绳索一松，他就脱力似的摔在吴林身上，由吴林撑着一步一步慢慢往墙边挪，吴亦凡垂着头，但还是能看见他咬着牙关，眉头紧皱，脚掌几乎无法触地。等挪过墙角，离开导演的视线，吴亦凡马上让吴林停下，他动不了了。

伍随走近，吴亦凡两只手臂撑在墙上，胸口剧烈起伏，一边对吴林说【缓一缓，让我缓一缓】，一边试图闭气，仿佛呼吸都会引起疼痛。  
吴林想让他再撑一会儿尽快去拖车里，片场没有空调，他怕还穿着古装戏服的吴亦凡会冷。

【我来，你去给小凡拿衣服】听到伍随的声音，吴亦凡转过头，感受到一只手覆上自己后腰。  
一声吸气，吴亦凡突然转身朝伍随张开双臂，伍随一把抱住男孩，支撑起他的全部力量，男孩在抖，全身都在抖，连掩盖在戏服下的双腿都在打颤。

片场里，导演组在调度，布景组在拆脚架，灯光组在布灯，摄影组在搭轨……吴亦凡和伍随在墙角无声拥抱。

 

三个月终于过去，晚上杀青宴，几个男演员下了戏就约着打篮球庆祝。  
吴亦凡正穿着白背心和运动短裤在室内篮球馆里撒欢，看到伍随进来，就撒丫子向他跑去。  
【你来了！】剧烈运动后，男孩全身被蒸成粉色，细细的锁骨延伸至薄薄的肩头，看着挺硌人，视线落到腋下的肌肤，伍随知道，男孩藏在布料内的肚皮和胸脯却意外很柔软。  
【还打篮球，腰不想要了？】  
【哎呀好多了，之前他们打球我一次都没来，这是最后的机会了】男孩嘟嘴，  
【而且我戴了护腰】说着还转过身，踮起脚撩开背心后摆给伍随看。  
伍随伸手一拍，  
【小屁股】  
吴亦凡刚准备反驳，忽然想起什么，脸一红，一溜烟跑回球场。

就在伍随出门去接电话的时候，吴亦凡为了救一个球摔到了观众席的座位上，狠狠扭了脚。  
抱着小腿摔在地上，吴亦凡【嘶嘶】吸气，吴林赶紧给剧组的医生打电话，男三号把他扶起来坐好，又跪下解开他的鞋带轻轻按压，确认有没有伤到骨头，大家都围过来七嘴八舌的问【没事吧】  
吴亦凡眼角渗出泪了还朝着大家摇头，咧开嘴说没事，不用管他大伙儿继续追平比分。  
直到伍随走近推开人群叫【小凡】，男孩抬头，刚刚才强撑着的脸刷的垮下来，拖长调子喊  
【伍随——】  
又用只有他听到见的声音轻轻说【我好疼】  
伍随摸摸男孩的脸，一只大手包裹住他的膝盖骨，上下磨蹭着安抚他。  
等医生拿着云南白药喷雾和冰袋过来做了初步护理，伍随坚持还是要去医院拍个片子以防万一。  
【站得起来吗？我扶着你】伍随问。  
【…我痛】吴亦凡嘴巴嘟起来，皱着鼻子抬眼看男人。  
【那我叫人去给你找个拐杖或者轮椅什么的……】  
【不要，好丑】吴亦凡一口拒绝。  
【……】伍随惊了，这时候还爱漂亮？  
【伍随——】吴亦凡又用那种拉长的调子叫他名字，抬着圆圆的眼睛瞅他。  
伍随突然发现，他在撒娇。

没等吴亦凡反应过来，就被伍随一手穿过腿弯抱了起来。  
【不准乱动，我抱你上车】  
【嗯】吴亦凡脸蛋埋在伍随颈侧闷闷的答，偷偷弯了嘴角。

杀青宴上，伍随宣布包机请全剧组去“行伍”在东南亚新开发的海岛度假，犒劳这三个多月的辛苦，大家一阵欢呼，集体朝大金主举杯。

 

到达拉克岛那天，吴亦凡没有和大家一起乘包机，而是坐的伍随的私人飞机，他们登岛的时间比众人早一点，俩人在度假酒店check-in的时候，遇上了著名二代小王总。  
【随哥凡凡！！你们怎么在这儿？不会是……】  
【伍总请我们全剧组来玩！】  
【哦哦，我还以为你俩……算了没啥，我们还挺有缘啊在这儿都能碰见】  
虽然一开始有点尴尬，但吴亦凡还是很开心遇到熟人，并且不顾伍随的反对接受了和小王总一起出海的邀请。

小王总临时撤下了本来安排好的一众嫩模，带着伍随和吴亦凡登上了游艇。  
船上还有几位经常和王一起玩乐的狐朋狗友二代们。  
【聪总，不是说好了有妞吗？】  
【哎，亦凡怎么来了？好久不见】  
【这位是伍总吗？久仰久仰，之前一直和您哥哥打交道，还没正式和您认识过呢】  
狐朋狗友们不少也是商场上有头有脸的人物，个个都站了起来打招呼递名片。  
吴亦凡一边和大家聊着，一边问吧台要了杯香槟，要到第二杯的时候被伍随换成了果汁，男孩金鱼吐泡式抗议，伍随拍拍他的嘟嘟脸  
【少喝点，你脚还没好全】  
吴亦凡气呼呼的虚踢了伍随一脚，两只手拽着伍随的衣襟出舱，叫嚷着要去飞桥上教他做人。  
小王总一直拿着酒杯看两人，不作声。

等伍随一个人回舱内的时候，王突然朝他开口  
【随哥，别动凡凡，他会认真的】  
【……】伍随没回答。  
【他演唱会上也是你吧，你俩之前就传得满天飞了，我一直以为是开玩笑】  
【你觉得呢？】伍随说。  
【随哥，你来真的啊？】  
【我也不知道】  
【……你不知道，那你是想害死他？】王有点急了。  
【有这么夸张吗？】  
【…他是吴亦凡，不是什么野鸡小明星，你知道多少双眼睛盯着他吗？你以为他和林当初是怎么断的？你们玩玩也就罢了，娱乐圈这种喝人血的地方，他遭不住再一轮抽筋扒皮刀子雨了！】  
【今晚林也会过来，这次我们就是为了庆祝他订婚的告别单身派对】  
【……】伍随不说话，王看不出他在想些什么。

等到吴亦凡在甲板上玩够了回舱的时候，听到二代们和伍随聊天  
【感觉伍总回国后挺收心啊，只留下一片江湖传说】  
【什么传说啊？】年轻二代们都挺好奇。  
【我知道，Ryan Wu当年可是叱咤西海岸，睡遍好莱坞啊！听说斯嘉丽约翰逊都弄到手过吧？】  
【……Scarlet 也就那样，个子不太高】伍随晃着酒杯吊儿郎当的样子吴亦凡觉得有点陌生。  
【哇哦，原来真的啊！】二代吃惊.jpg  
吴亦凡突然想起他们初见时伍随那句【我不混你们这个圈子】不禁失笑，他这么显赫的身家，这么风流的性格，怎么可能不混呢，都混到好莱坞了。

回航的时候吴亦凡心情明显低落了一些，但还是答应了小王总晚上和大家一起在度假酒店宴会厅开party。

他只是没想到，林也在。  
所幸剧组的朋友和二代们都是会玩爱闹的人，自己融入其中倒也没有不自在。  
到了俗滥的pocky环节，全场混合抽签，看到自己和林手上一样的红色纸条，吴亦凡一瞬间有点退却。  
那根pocky已经发了下来，叼在对面人的口中，林的目光灼灼。  
游戏开始的哨声响起，吴亦凡咬住pocky另一头，看着那张无比熟悉的嘴唇，他们曾经唇齿相依。  
音乐声越来越快，周围很多人已经完成挑战（亲吻），他们俩还在一口一口咬着巧克力棒，龟速靠近。  
这实在是个很弱智的游戏，只要碰触到那片曾经吻过几百次的嘴唇就能赢。

在即将亲吻到林的前一秒，吴亦凡松了口，最后一小段pocky掉落，刚才那个瞬间，另一个吻，另一双唇在他脑海浮现。

吴亦凡不自觉抬头去寻找那双唇的主人，看到人群在喝彩，那个人正怀抱一位大胸长腿的美人法式热吻。

【TBC】


	10. 【十】

从拉克岛回来已经一个礼拜，吴亦凡想过去质问伍随，却又不知道该质问些什么，也不知道自己有什么资格。他们之间好像什么也没变，又好像一切都变了。

休假后的行程很多，吴亦凡到家时已是深夜。

【Nina在你房里，她今天不肯回学校，要等你回家，就跑到你床上睡了】

【那我去洗个澡陪她】

【别去了，已经睡着了，她明天还要早起会吵，你多睡会，去我房里】

【……好】

吴亦凡躺在伍随的床上，咬着下唇心砰砰直跳，对即将发生的事有些期待又有些不甘。第二天，不知道自己什么时候睡着的吴亦凡直到中午才睁眼，偏过头，空荡荡的另外半边床不见一丝凌乱，伍随没回房间，什么也没有发生。

磨磨蹭蹭洗漱完，吴亦凡穿好衣服下楼，闻到一阵菜香，听见厨房里有声响。

【亦凡醒来了，快坐下，给你做了两片厚切土司焗蛋，先垫垫肚子，半个小时后开饭】

【叶……叶小姐，你怎么来了？】

【噢，随哥要我过来给他做饭吃，大概是王妈不在，他想念家常手艺了吧】

伍随背对着坐在沙发上翻报纸，听到吴亦凡下楼也没有抬头

【起来了，叶宁手艺是跟王妈学的，等下有口福了】

【你要是愿意，我每天做给你吃】叶宁一边说着一边走近伍随，双手捏在他的肩膀上按摩了一下，

【亦凡，别愣着，尝一尝】又转过身对吴亦凡指了指餐桌上的吐司和橙汁。

半个小时后，餐桌上摆了一道蟹粉豆腐，一道红糖莲藕，一道香菇菜心，一道银丝黄花鱼和一盘香菜牛肉，叶宁还煲了个丹参鸡汤。

看到菜品，伍随起身把鱼和牛肉移到离吴亦凡稍远的一边，给男孩舀了鸡汤【喝碗汤吧】

 

没动那碗汤，面对叶宁的询问，吴亦凡推说吐司还没消化，不吃了，就放下筷子回了楼上。

吴亦凡打电话要司机接他去录音室，离开后，当天晚上他没有回来。第二天，第三天，吴亦凡还是没有回来，吴林过来帮他拿东西，伍随什么也没问。

 

吴亦凡离开了一个多礼拜后，伍随接到了齐穆的短信。

【Nina打了个电话给你哥，出来聊聊】

晚上十点，东四二条某鸡尾酒吧。

【怎么，和你家大明星掰了？】

【掰什么，你又不是不知道，我和他没什么】

【你当我瞎吗？】

【真没什么，就算以前有，以后也没了】

【那您当初干嘛把他带回家】

【他挺招人的，不是么？】

【娱乐圈的哪个不招人？怎么就他吴亦凡把你勾住了……】

【哎，别不承认，你哥说从没见你对别人那么上心过……】

【说实话，到底怎么回事？】

【你也说了，他一个大明星，跟我纠缠不清算什么，万一哪天被谁捅出去了，他要不要在圈里混了】

【哎呦，伍总，你是真不知道还是装不知道啊，你俩之前已经传得满城风雨了，没在网上发酵，全靠Donna他们压下来吧】

【我们什么都没干就已经满城风雨了，要真干出什么来那不是天都要塌】

【你会怕这个？】

【我怕，我怎么不怕，本来刚认识他的时候就觉得这小孩挺好玩，顺便给Nina找个伴儿，结果我就跟中了他的毒似的，神魂颠倒，脑子都不清醒了，现在这叫及时止损，我可不是我哥】

听到他最后一句，齐穆把杯子往吧台上一磕，起身指着伍随

【你他妈……】

【伍随，你他妈别后悔！】一气之下走了。

伍随呼出一口气，灌下手中的马天尼，朝bartender示意再来一杯。

凌晨三点，独自靠在书房躺椅上的伍随盯着自己的手机发呆，屏幕显示微信的界面，白色对话框内是两天前发来的五个字：

【不要我了吗】

伍随不知道自己看了多久，明明是他主动离开，现在又说出这种话，这个男孩，就是这么招惹人的。

第二天是礼拜五，在办公室的伍随收到了Nina的信息

【Kris will pick me up at school today. You don’t have to come.（Kris今天会来接我，你不用来） 】

【Idk what happened between you guys. I don’t care.（我不知道你们之间发生了什么，我也不在乎） 】

【He’s my kris. I’m gonna take him home.（他是我的Kris，我会把他带回家）】  
   
伍随坐在背对门口的沙发上，指纹锁声音响起，脚边的sushi冲向大门，汪汪叫了起来，然后是狗狗舔人的声音，伍随听到男孩低低的笑声和【乖】的轻呼，在他们上楼关上房门之前，伍随听到吴亦凡轻声对Nina说【just tonight】，然后一切声音消失，两个人（一只狗）不约而同的无视了伍随的存在。

两个小时后，坐在二楼书房的伍随听到隔壁Nina房间开了门，走廊上传来走动的声音，过了一会儿，Nina房间附带的浴室响起水声，伍随猜测男孩可能去了一楼的卫生间洗澡。

伍随仿佛不受控制地起身下楼，卫生间的门没关，里面漆黑一片，伍随发觉自己现在凭着声音胡乱猜测的样子有些可笑，亟需冷静下来，穿过客厅走进另一边的健身室。

坐在高位下拉训练器，伍随忍不住闭上眼，刚才在Nina浴室的声音可能是他。想象吴亦凡缩着手脚挤进小浴缸，伍随无意识地弯起了嘴角，不，这种时候他肯定不会泡澡，而是淋浴，瓷白的身体站在喷头下，水珠沿着他的胸口……伍随甩了甩头，迅速拉下训练器，企图用上臂训练赶走杂念。

40分钟后，伍随从健身室出来，上楼回自己房间洗澡。推开浴室门，里面雾气弥漫，是刚刚使用过的样子，地上和洗手台还残留着水渍，空气里氤氲着牛奶沐浴乳的甜香，刚才在脑海里驱散的画面瞬间还原，一切自我戒断土崩瓦解，伍随深吸一口，坐在马桶盖上，闭眼，拉开裤带。

吴亦凡在第二天早上离开了。  
 

  
伍随开始频繁出入京城各色高级会所，混迹于穷奢极欲的饭局酒局。全世界都以为他和吴亦凡分手了，却不知道他们其实根本没有在一起过。

礼亲王王府花园内某公馆包厢。

【得亏咱伍总终于又活跃起来了，各位美人要好好把握住机会啊】

……

【伍总，吴亦凡还不能满足你？】穿着裹胸短裙的三线小花一边试图坐上伍随大腿，一边轻声提起某个名字。

【我没动过他】伍随瞥了她一眼。

【开玩笑吧，没碰过就给他开那么大手笔的戏？】旁边某监制听到他的回答，显然以为伍随在说分手后的气话，高声调侃到

【在座各位想在娱乐圈上位的都学学，抓紧抱上伍总大腿啊】

这段对话像是打破了某个禁忌，席上各位早就听说了他俩各种风言风语，只是一直不敢在伍随面前提及。

【那个吴亦凡真这么大能耐？敢吊着伍总？我看他老跑国外，还没机会见过呢】某发行公司王总插话。

【你还别说，凡凡是真漂亮，别看平时冷不伶仃的，什么时候对你笑一下，啧啧啧那滋味】

【瞧这话说得，那小鲜肉这么大牌，韩董都没尝过？】

众人开始肆无忌惮起来，伍随眉头越皱越紧，刚准备开口，包厢的门被推开，某文化公司的副总监走近伍随，掏出一张房卡低声说

【伍总，我找到个小模特，包您喜欢】

 

伍随靠在公馆套房的床上，等了五分钟，门开了，一个目测185+的高瘦男生走了进来，垂着头。

【你叫什么】

【Chris，CH开头那个Chris】男生微微抬头，远远望去眉眼间和吴亦凡有着三分相似。

【过来】三分也就够了。

Chris走近，还是微垂着头，在床边俯身曲膝，一边伸手解开伍随的皮带，一边叼住伍随的西装裤链往下拉，抬着眼睁圆了向上看着伍随，见伍随没什么表情，便大着胆子跨上床。Chris埋在胯间的脸被遮住口鼻，恍惚间和某人重合，伍随鼻息一窒，翻身压住了他。

看到上方英俊总裁着迷似的表情，Chris喜难自抑，对着伍随佯装羞涩地笑了起来。

身下人嘴角咧得很开，刻意练习过的微笑媚眼如丝，伍随不由得想起了另一张嘴，那张嘴又肉又小，平常就会撅着，鼓着松鼠肌一脸不高兴的样子，笑起来的时候也咧不太开，只能在唇边拉出两道弯弯的弧线，露出粉嘟嘟的牙龈，眯着的笑眼会软软地皱起来，单纯得像个傻乎乎的未成年。

视线从嘴唇向上移，Chris的眼皮上有些黑色的粉末，是故意描画的眉毛上掉落的眉粉。

伍随突然失了兴致，翻身躺到一边。

【出去吧】

Chris瞬间僵硬，不敢置信的看伍随，又赶忙起身俯向伍随的下身，张开嘴试图重新取悦那里。

伍随侧身一避，【出去！】

Chris只好起身，慢吞吞的往门口挪。

【还有……】

【这个发型不适合你】

房门卡嗒关上，伍随点了一支烟，闭上眼，用一根烟的时间，放任自己去想那个人。

 

伍随消停了一段时间后又接到了副总监的电话。

巨大的KTV包厢里，一群人在屏幕前喝酒唱歌，灯光昏暗，烟味弥漫，角落里穿着西装打着领带的“大人物”们和各色男女抱成一团，其中不乏娱乐圈眼熟的大小明星。

伍随坐在包厢最里面的沙发上吸烟，一个男生挨着伍随坐了下来

【伍总，我叫小翊，常总监要我来陪您，说给您换换口味】

伍随抬眼，男生五官寡淡，顶多算得上清秀，和某人奢华的长相天差地别。

见伍随没有反应，小翊熟练地单手松开伍随的皮带，伸进伍随的西裤揉捻。

揉弄了好一会儿，伍随的下面还是不软不硬的，就在小翊准备伸出另一只手时，靠近门口的人群传来一阵欢呼，有人喊了句【凡凡来了！】

远远看过去，一个带着鸭舌帽的高个男孩从门外进来。

手中的阴茎一跳，小翊发现伍随开始挺了起来，便越发使出巧劲磨蹭。

过了一会儿，聚集的人群又是一阵尖叫，刚才进门的男孩摘了帽子走向屏幕前的立麦。

【最近状态不好，随便唱一下】

小翊感觉到伍随的阴茎越来越硬，开始用力前后揉搓，伍随那里很大，勃起后更是惊人。

【Sorry for the noise…】

【Cause you can hear us loud and clear…】

伍随柱身青筋跳动，又热又硬，小翊伸出双手更快速的抚弄起来

【And I know you'll explore with me….】

【Sometimes we gotta take it there…】

伍随还不射，勃发的阴茎坚硬如铁，小翊离开座位跪在地上，张嘴一口吞下

【Got you singing so loud….】

【Like my speakers making love right now…】

伍随呼吸开始急促，小翊喜上心头，闭上眼刚准备给他一个深喉，自己却突然被推开，

伍随从他的口中抽出，站起身来，飞快的往屏幕的方向走去，还没反应过来的小翊只听见话筒发出一阵尖锐的巨响。

等他睁开眼往屏幕那边看去，立麦前的男孩和伍随都已经消失，落在地上的话筒还在滚动，包厢的门刚刚被用力推开，现在还在摇晃……

 

包厢旁边附带的卫生间里，伍随拽着吴亦凡的手把他压在墙上，没等男孩开口，狠狠堵住了他的嘴。

一个月了，终于又见到了这个人，只需要一眼，伍随就知道，他无法及时止损，而是大厦将倾。

【TBC】


	11. 【END】

一手攥住吴亦凡的手腕，一手托着吴亦凡的颈侧，抵开他的牙关，男孩没有丝毫抵抗，伍随的舌头长驱直入，在他柔软的口腔肆虐，舔舐他的贝齿，吸吮他的舌尖，撕咬他的下唇。  
不知道吻了多久，伍随疯狂掠夺吴亦凡的呼吸，津液从嘴角溢出，男孩发出低低的呜咽。  
伍随如梦初醒般松了口，捧着男孩的脸，额头相抵，看进他的眼睛  
【吴亦凡，我要你，我要你，我只要你】

男孩眉头轻蹙，垂着眼，轻咬下唇，避开男人的视线，  
伍随用拇指轻轻刮蹭他的松鼠肌，亲吻他的眼皮安抚，男孩抬起头，委屈地开口，声音带着哭腔  
【我好想你】

伍随一瞬间丢兵弃甲，全线溃败。  
他没想到，听到男孩这句话，自己心口会那么痛。

一把把吴亦凡抱起坐在洗手台上，伍随不说话，一下一下啄着他嫣红的下唇。  
感受到男孩往下的视线，伍随低头，自己的衬衣凌乱的扎进裤子里，皮带松开，从听到男孩声音时开始肿胀的地方现在还硬挺着，想起刚才包厢中发生的事，伍随说  
【别管它】

吴亦凡还是盯着那里，伍随来不及退后，男孩伸出手隔着裤子握住了他，手掌收紧的一瞬间，伍随射了。  
吴亦凡惊讶得瞳孔和嘴巴一起张大，疑惑的抬眼看向男人。  
伍随想要辩解，却又无从开口。

吴亦凡也没多问，又低头慢腾腾地给他扣皮带。  
伍随轻轻啮咬男孩的耳朵，在他耳边吹气  
【回家好不好，宝贝】  
吴亦凡耳朵一颤，摇了摇头，一边把皮带扣紧，一边若无其事的说  
【你赶我走的】  
【对不起】伍随知道自己没给男孩一个交代，【是我不对……】

弄好皮带扣，没等伍随继续说，男孩轻轻推开伍随的肩膀，跳下洗手台  
【我要回家了，回我自己家】男孩看着伍随。  
【……那我送你回去】  
【不用了，有人在等我】  
【……那我送你下楼】  
男孩没有拒绝，伍随看着他的背影，跟他走进电梯。

电梯门在车库层打开，吴亦凡朝对面一辆宾利走去，车旁边站着小王总。  
看到伍随，小王总的表情有一瞬间的惊讶，然后简单抬手打了个招呼，走到另一边去给吴亦凡开副驾驶的门。  
吴亦凡朝伍随抓抓手，【走啦】  
伍随没说话，朝他点点头，看着小王总启动汽车，扬长而去。

开车的王看到一直呆呆看着后视镜的吴亦凡终于收回视线，开口道  
【我说你干嘛要我在这停一趟，原来是为了他】  
王侧头看他的表情，  
【凡凡，你真喜欢上伍随了？】  
吴亦凡不说话，王以为他装作没听见，转过头继续开车，过了一会儿  
【……嗯，喜欢】  
【跟……跟林之前一样喜欢？】王虚咽了一下口水。  
【.......好像...更喜欢】  
瞥见王惊讶的表情，吴亦凡抬起手捂住自己的脸  
【我刚才……好想跟他回家】  
看到旁边人一副懊恼的样子，王捏紧方向盘。

一个月了，伍随每次约吴亦凡吃饭，他都在录音。  
自从男孩离开伍随家，伍随才知道，要见他一次是那么的难。

又一次遭拒之后，伍随贿赂吴林要到地址，拿着两袋外卖闯进了吴亦凡的录音棚。  
推开门，男孩坐在操控台后面的沙发，懒洋洋的靠在一个弹着吉他的黑人身上，嘴里叽里咕噜的哼着怪调，笑得很开心。整个录音棚除了吴亦凡，没有其它亚洲人。

看到伍随进门，吴亦凡惊讶的抬头  
【你怎么来了？】  
【给你…给你们送吃的】  
晃了晃手中的外卖袋，放在茶几上，一个一个拿出外卖盒打开。  
周围发出一阵欢呼，另外几个哥们儿挨个儿朝伍随碰拳。

弹吉他的那位始终淡定地坐着，转头问靠着肩膀上的男孩，  
【Babe, who’s this guy?Your boyfriend? (宝贝，这哥们儿是谁？你男友？) 】  
吴亦凡不置可否。  
另一个红发哥们儿从伍随带来的水果盒中挑出两颗草莓，一颗喂给吴亦凡，  
【what？I thought your boyfriend is the young guy who came here the other day. that actor, who looks like a teenager（啥？我以为你男朋友是上次过来的那个年轻人，就是那个演员，看起来像青少年那个）】  
坐在操纵台前旋转椅上的哥们儿转过身来，开了口，  
【me too, man, kris and he look close（我也以为是他，兄弟，Kris和他看起来很亲密）】  
吴亦凡也没有否认，小嘴鼓囊囊地嚼着草莓，看不出表情。

伍随没说话，捡了把椅子在角落里坐下，和吴亦凡说【我等你】，然后拿出手机看文件，不再抬头。  
吴亦凡没管它，自顾自的和哥们儿打闹一会儿后开始工作。

在录音间刚录完一首歌的吴亦凡取下耳机，抬起头，隔着玻璃门看向角落里的那个人。  
伍随也在看他，表情温柔，朝他晃了晃大拇指。

时钟指到十点半，几位哥们儿陆陆续续和吴亦凡道别后离开了，录音棚里只剩下他和伍随。

两人并排坐在沙发上，伍随双手交叉放在大腿上，看起来意外地有些紧张  
【小凡，我一开始没打算和你发生什么】  
【让你住到我家，也是一时冲动】  
【我没想到Nina那么喜欢你，王妈也喜欢你，sushi都喜欢你，更没想到，连我自己也…】  
【我这人其实挺混蛋的，从小离家对我爸妈就没什么感情，责任都推给我哥，让Nina没妈妈我也觉得没什么大不了，三十六年了，我一直游戏人生，本来打算继续游戏下去….】  
【你是一个意外】  
【我也不知道自己怎么了，我以前从不会…我哥说我眼底千帆过，心中无一物的，你懂吗】  
【其实伍阷他们到家里来那次，那个晚上，我碰了你，我就知道糟糕了】  
【你太危险，又太诱人了】  
【所以当我发现有点失控的时候，本打算当断则断，我没必要给自己找麻烦，也给你找麻烦】  
【我以为最多只是玩玩，没想到我会…..我会爱上你】  
【……】  
【其实我到现在都不知道你到底……】  
没等伍随说完，男孩吻了上来，一只手撑住伍随的大腿，一只手抓着伍随的脖子，他没想到男人会跟他说这些，这个男人平常总是一副胸有成竹的样子。  
吻毕，小嘴又在伍随的唇角啄了一口  
【现在知道了吗……】  
伍随把吴亦凡抱在怀里，紧紧地，像抱着一个稀世珍宝。  
【我本来，不相信爱情的】  
【我也......差点就不信了】

回到家，伍随和吴亦凡分别收到了一份请柬。

一个月后，林更新婚礼。  
他们一起走进大厅时，全场瞩目。  
两人穿着一模一样的西服，只是伍随打的领结，吴亦凡戴的波罗领带，牵着Nina。  
新娘的姐妹悄声和旁边人咬耳朵  
【刚才在签到处，伍总和凡凡两人给的一份礼金，是张卡】

伍随的心情不是很好，他曾要求把他和吴亦凡的座位排在一起，被吴亦凡拒绝了。  
现在他和男孩分别坐在家属席后面的两桌，自己这桌全是大老板，吴亦凡那桌全是大明星。

婚礼开始前，司仪还特别介绍了漂亮花童是伍总的女儿。  
谁知道，Nina拖着新娘头纱走到台上之后，马上转身一路叫嚷着【Kris】扑进吴亦凡怀里。  
一半宾客在笑，另一半在窃窃私语。

等到宴席开始，吴亦凡先照顾Nina吃饭，他们的桌子很靠前，不一会儿，新郎新娘过来敬酒。  
爱开玩笑的某85小花开口调侃新娘的钻戒好大，新娘摸摸自己的手指  
【没有没有，也就四克拉，看，还不如凡凡耳钉上的钻石大呢】  
忙着给Nina喂饭的吴亦凡还没开口，刚吞下南瓜蛋羹的小姑娘就大声说  
【Kris的耳钉是papa送的，Donna说有六克拉，今天早上我看到papa给他戴上的！】  
新娘新郎的表情同时僵硬，吴亦凡倒抽一口气，扶了扶额，给Nina擦擦嘴角，  
【吃饱了吗，吃饱了去爸爸那桌和叔叔阿姨打个招呼】  
Nina听话地甩着公主裙往对面伍随的方向走。

另一桌，小王总低声对伍随说  
【伍总，你和他穿成这样，是在示威吗？】  
【我需要吗？】  
看着往自己方向走过来的Nina，伍随笑笑。  
【倒是你，小聪，你当初和我说的话真没私心？】  
【……没有，确实没有，我当时是为了他好才和你说那些的……】  
【……当然，我也确实不希望你们在一起】

看到Nina安全回到伍随身边，吴亦凡喝了一口酒，避开席上各色揶揄眼神，闷头吃饭，因为刚才喂Nina花了一些时间，热门菜色已经所剩无几了。  
一会儿，Nina捧着个碟子又走了过来，  
【Kris，爸爸给你剥的虾】  
吴亦凡脸又是一阵泛红，接过碟子，里面全是橘红的虾肉，席上各位调侃的的表情已经遮不住了。  
【伍总行啊，当着黄氏夫妇的面给凡凡剥虾，小明哥输了！】八卦小花又发威。  
【输了输了，我甘拜下风】黄氏夫妇对着Nina竖大拇指，满座笑得合不拢嘴。  
吴亦凡臊得想钻进桌子底下。

餐宴结束，众人移到室外的露天花园去玩游戏。  
音乐声很大，吴亦凡终于能喘口气，扭动脖子伴着节奏抖肩。  
粉色的气球纷飞，伍随走近，一把揽过吴亦凡的腰，当着众人的面，吻住他。

【1号故事·END】


	12. 【番外1】

又是一年八鲨慈善夜，伍随又被安排和吴亦凡同桌，只是两人的座位不再是面对面，而是紧挨着。

舞台上还在劲歌热舞，贴着“伍随”和“吴亦凡”的两张椅子却空了。

 

会场负一层车库，那辆眼熟的黑色路虎揽胜，后座。

吴亦凡一丝不挂的攀附在伍随身上，双腿跨开，跪在男人大腿两侧，脚尖勾住皮质座椅边缘，额头抵着伍随胸口，一边喘，一边恶狠狠地说  
【伍随……你混蛋】

男人没说话，一根手指在吴亦凡的后穴缓慢进出，发出“噗叽噗叽”的黏腻水声，润滑剂盖子开着被丢在一旁。

感受到吴亦凡后穴颤抖收缩，伍随泰然自若地在他滑嫩的入口打圈，一点点抚平褶皱，男孩的手抓紧他的肩膀，伍随耳畔传来努力调整呼吸的声音，吴亦凡呼出一口气，包裹着伍随手指的柔软内壁稍稍放松，又一根手指乘机捅了进来，男孩咬着下唇，继续调整呼吸。  
【快……快一点，我等下还要上台】

男孩脸烧得通红，在被伍随架上大腿之前，他当着伍随的面一点点把自己脱干净，这套衣服等下演出时还要穿，连袜子都平整地搭在前座的中央扶手上。

吴亦凡懊悔得不行，真是昏了头，活动还在进行就跟着男人下到车库，只因为自己刚才喝了一口他杯里的茶。

【别急，你压轴】  
伍随一只手抚上吴亦凡光裸的后背，覆住突出的肩胛骨，另一只手继续在后穴匀速抽插，男孩的里面越发滑软，每一次抽出软肉都吸着缠上他的指尖，伍随放进第三根手指。

男孩勾住男人脖子的手臂收紧，愤愤地一口咬上伍随颈侧。  
在身体里面逡巡的手指触感鲜明，骨节的凹凸，指甲的刮擦都能传导到全身，男人动作温柔，初期的不适早已过去，快感一波一波从体内传来。气恼男人的胆大妄为，更气恼自己居然随之起舞，感受到伍随抵住自己小腹的坚挺下身，吴亦凡不想承认自己的情动。

就在男孩饥渴难耐几欲投降时，屁股被一双大手拖住，稍微调整姿势，男人的阴茎插了进来，一贯到底。

【嗯啊......】男孩没忍住，埋入体内的阴茎滚烫，把自己的内壁完全撑开，因为姿势的关系，伍随进去得很深，几乎捅进肠道。

伍随一次又一次托起吴亦凡的屁股，放手时又一次一次向上挺腰，每一次都狠狠插入男孩的最深处，吴亦凡被顶得脱力，连握住男人肩膀的手都不由得松开，仰头抬起上身，乳首被一口咬住，乳尖被伍随用牙齿研磨，前胸留下大片红痕，后穴的硬物还在一下一下楔进身体，仿佛没有尽头。

吴亦凡全身上下每一个感官都承受着伍随的蹂躏，除了那里。  
不自觉把手伸向自己的下体，深粉色的阴茎翘起，前液汩汩地流出，颤巍巍的龟头蹭在伍随小腹的衬衫布料上。

从他脱下衣服起，阴茎就没有被抚慰过，现在这个样子完全是伍随各处点火的结果。

发现男孩的动作，伍随忽然停了下来，吴亦凡慢慢睁开眼，面前是男人恶质的微笑。  
【不是你说的只做一次，所以让我插射么….】  
【……】  
【…乖，接下来自己动】  
埋在吴亦凡体内的硬挺还没有一丝要射的迹象。

男孩鼓起松鼠肌，气呼呼的看着伍随，表面上不动声色，但伍随下体感到一股压力，吞着自己的男孩正在悄悄收缩后穴。  
伍随翘起嘴角，面带笑意的盯着吴亦凡，拇指磨蹭着他的胯骨打圈。  
男孩手伸向伍随的西装口袋，想要拿自己的手表出来看时间，被伍随一把抓住。  
【不急】

男孩扶着伍随的肩膀，脚尖用力踩住皮椅，稍稍将自己的身体抬离伍随，男人的阴茎缓缓抽离后穴，只剩龟头被裹在穴口，吴亦凡再慢慢坐下，硬物又被完全吞吃在自己股间。

如此反复才两次，伍随的阴茎好像更大了，吴亦凡被烫得浑身发软，脚跟都在颤抖。  
【你来好不好，我没力气】男孩靠向伍随撒娇，脸蛋磨蹭着男人胸口，如果真的自己动下去，等下别想上台唱嘻哈了。  
【……】伍随还是不说话，纹丝不动。  
吴亦凡抬起头，嘴唇靠近伍随耳畔，用气声叫

【......老公】

插在自己体内里的阴茎猛得一跳，男孩压抑羞涩，垂下头窃笑。  
伍随血一涌，握住吴亦凡的大腿又是一阵猛插。  
每一次动作，伍随的阴茎都狠狠擦过男孩体内凸起的那一点。  
已经数不清伍随到底插了多少次，在男人大腿上沉浮的吴亦凡忽然浑身一颤，后穴不受控制的收缩，巨大的快感从后腰沿着脊椎一路攀升，眼眶发红，脑内兀的混沌一片，

【啊——】的一声，射在了伍随的西装衬衫上。

男人停了手，硬物还留在体内，待吴亦凡稍微恢复清醒，倾身啄吻男孩的嘴唇。  
看到伍随黑色衬衫上一片白色粘液，吴亦凡眉头一皱，露出委屈的神色，然后轻咬下唇，抬眼盯着伍随，眼波流转，伸出小小的粉色舌尖，舔了一下男人的嘴唇，再舔一下，再一下。

伍随掐住吴亦凡的胯骨抬腰一顶，  
【别拿你勾引人那套对付我】  
【我没有……】  
倾身环住男人脖颈，男孩在伍随耳边吹气，收紧后穴，轻轻摇晃臀部，催促男人继续。

重新开始又一轮抽插，伍随一只手从臀侧抚上男孩的后背，感受到吴亦凡酸软颤抖的腰肢，他连这种时候都在逞强。

阴茎从体内稍稍抽离，伍随的腰停了，吴亦凡刚喘一口气，身体忽然悬空，被翻转过来，后背贴上男人胸膛，大腿从后侧被抬高分开，阴茎再次抵进自己股间。  
【靠着我】

吴亦凡塌腰靠向男人，全身都放松了很多，几乎麻痹的通红脚尖都能翘起来活动了。

就算察觉到了伍随的体贴，男孩还是故意嘟嘴抱怨  
【干嘛啦，不喜欢这个姿势，像青蛙一样，好丑】  
伍随哭笑不得，伸手握住他又微微抬头的阴茎，揉捏前端铃口，吴亦凡腰一软，更深地陷入男人怀里。

吴亦凡闭着眼，他知道如果睁开，就会从前方后视镜看到自己双腿大张，乳首殷红，身体被男人插得一下一下颤动，阴茎杵在腿间摇晃，越想越羞，抬起脚踩在前座靠椅后背，刚想偷偷并起双腿，又被男人惩罚性的一捏。  
【你乖一点】

抽插了十几下，吴亦凡已经仰着头靠在伍随肩膀上被折磨得头晕目眩，耳畔男人一声闷哼，体内热流涌入，烫得吴亦凡小腿绷紧，大腿颤动，后穴绞缠。

伍随终于从男孩身体拔出，轻轻喘气，过了一会儿，又伸手想把男孩再次弄硬，被吴亦凡打掉手掌。

【说了就一次的，我还要工作】

翻身趴回男人胸口，和伍随面对面，额头抵住伍随颈侧。  
【喂，给我弄出来】  
【含着……含着上台唱歌】  
吴亦凡握拳朝伍随虚锤一下，知道男人今天意外的恶劣，又放软声音  
【不要，肚子会不舒服】

听到这句话，男人叹了口气，拿起一旁的纸巾盒，伸手向男孩的后穴摸去。  
感受到男人的手指，吴亦凡一边放松一边抱怨  
【润滑剂也够，纸巾也够，怎么就套子用光了?】

其实两人都心知肚明，他们在车上做得太频繁了，伍随仿佛有某种癖好，一定要在这辆路虎里操他。

伍随的手指继续在吴亦凡股缝掏弄，被操开的后穴潮湿黏软，发出情色的水声，男孩乖巧的抱着自己，软绵绵的再次开口  
【我真的要去后台准备了】

男人一手摸着吴亦凡的后颈，一手在男孩的体内开始画圈。  
【你什么时候出道的？】  
【…六年前】  
【刚好是Nina出生的时候......】  
【要是那时候就遇见了你，该是你给我生女儿】  
【神经病】吴亦凡被气笑了，夹了夹屁股，示意男人的手指不要再乱来。  
伍随把男孩抱紧，喃喃的说  
【吴亦凡，你18岁的时候就该爬上我的床……】  
【现在28了…...缺的这10年……】  
【要拿一辈子补的】

【番外1·完】


	13. 【番外2】

伍随在录音棚表白的第二天，吴亦凡就飞去了LA。  
两个礼拜了，见不到人，算着时差发过去的信息也很少回，伍随差点以为那个晚上的吻是他的幻觉。

十二个小时后，LAX（洛杉矶国际机场）到达层大厅外，一个穿着西服的亚裔男人在招手拦车。

洛杉矶时间晚上八点半，Westlake Recording Studios停车场。  
吴亦凡走向自己的固定车位，看到一个不可能出现在这里的人靠在自己车旁。  
【……你在这干嘛？】  
【我来找你】  
【……快回去】  
【我下午才下飞机，飞了十几个小时】  
【……去找个酒店休息一下】  
【没钱】  
【那你怎么过来的？】  
【搭便车，我把钱包送给司机了】  
【……】  
【我现在身无分文，你养我吧】  
【……】

吴亦凡无语了，按开自己车门走进驾驶座，半天没动静，就在伍随以为男孩真不管自己的时候，副驾驶的门自动打开，伍随听到车里传来一声，  
【上来】  
伍随赶紧上车坐好。  
【告诉Donna和Nina你来这儿了吗？】  
【没有】  
【打个电话给Donna，说你明天回国】  
【不要，我把手机也丢了】  
【……伍随，你几岁来着？】  
【五岁！】

开车的路上，刻意忽略男人盯着自己的目光，吴亦凡觉得脑子有点乱。  
一边看着许久未见的白皙侧脸，一边担心男孩会把自己丢到某个酒店门口的伍随，正在考虑把口袋里唯一留着的护照也偷偷撕碎。

40分钟后，车停在了比佛利山庄某幢平层大宅前。

进了门，男孩自顾自的脱鞋，赤脚踩在地面  
【饿吗？】  
伍随摇头，【我想洗个澡】  
【……浴室在那边】  
伍随什么行李也没带，顺着吴亦凡的手指，径直走进浴室。

冲了个十分钟的热水澡，伍随看着洗手台上的单支牙刷和小罐洗面奶，长舒一口气。  
终于，又见到他了。  
闭上眼，刚准备把手伸向下腹，浴室门被敲响。

早知道会这样，但看到男人开门后布满水痕的赤裸身体时，吴亦凡还是耳根一热，偏过头去。  
【没有备用的浴巾，你先用我的，内裤是新的】  
把浴袍和袋装supreme子弹内裤往伍随怀里一塞，男孩马上转身消失。

等伍随穿着男孩的浴袍出来时，吴亦凡拿了个新手机给他  
【我刚才联系Donna了，让她给你订了机票，明天送你去机场】  
【我不走】  
【……你还有一个集团要管，Nina周末也要回家】  
【……】  
【而且，你会打扰我工作…客房在那边，早点睡吧】  
说罢，男孩转身往另一个方向的房间走去，伍随看着他的背影，有点泄气。  
他没看到的是，男孩转身之后因强压不忍而紧紧抿住的嘴唇。

黑暗中，躺在床上的吴亦凡怎么也睡不着，闭上眼，就会想起男人低着头在车边等自己的样子，那一瞬间，只是一瞬间，他真的有在偷偷高兴。

突然，门口传来响动，有人很小声的敲门，伍随压低声音在门外喊【小凡】，吴亦凡赶紧闭上眼。  
一会儿，声音停了，门被拧开，男人走进了吴亦凡的房间。

男孩的睡姿很乖，仰面躺着，双手从被子里伸出交叠着放在上腹，外面的街灯透过窗帘照进房间，男孩的身体白得发光，伍随看到他只穿了一件宽松的背心当睡衣，露出软嫩的手臂和赤裸的双肩。

吴亦凡闭着眼，感觉到伍随气息靠近，男人伸出两只手指轻柔地从自己肩膀划到手臂，在天蝎刺青处细致地勾画，再慢慢下移到手肘和小臂，很轻很温柔地触碰，仿佛在描摹男孩皮肤上每一道肌理，然后整只手掌贴近，覆住手背。

吴亦凡悄悄屏住呼吸，男人的鼻息靠近，脸颊被轻轻一吻，耳边传来低喃  
【宝贝……】  
忍住吞咽的冲动，吴亦凡发现伍随停止了动作，但手掌还在贴紧，气息也没有远离。

他在看着自己。

过了一会儿，被子下攥住衣角的手微微放松，吴亦凡决定忽视男人的视线，想看就看呗，他自睡他的觉。

但是天不遂人愿，越是想要睡去，越清醒，即使闭着眼也能感觉到男人的目光，像一张网一样把自己笼罩起来，甚至连伍随吐息的节奏都听得无比清晰，吴亦凡心下一横，抬起手按开床头的大灯。  
【你打算看一晚上吗？】  
男人愣了愣，  
【嗯…反正明天就要走，也不知道你什么时候回国，能多看一眼是一眼】  
从没见过伍随这么无赖的样子，吴亦凡声音放软，  
【伍随，你怎么了？】  
伍随盯着男孩圆亮的眼睛，半天才开口，  
【……那天晚上，你说喜欢我】  
【我没说】吴亦凡吐舌头赌气。  
伍随叹气，俯下身子，捧住男孩的脸蛋，咬一口他的嘴唇  
【那在那张沙发上这样亲我的是谁？抱着我的是谁？】  
见吴亦凡撇过脸弯了嘴角，伍随翻身上床压住男孩，把他的脸扶正，又咬一下他的鼻尖  
【是谁？】  
再亲一下眼睑，  
【是不是你？】  
吴亦凡被折腾得受不了，伸手按住伍随胸口把他稍稍推离，眼前男人赤裸厚实的胸膛很有压迫性，有点后悔刚才开了灯，看着男人灼人的目光，吴亦凡又把头一偏，小声承认  
【嗯....】  
伍随狠狠亲了他一下，  
【但是……你没说愿意和我在一起】  
男人的眼有着歉意，内疚和爱惜  
【我跑到这里来，就是想问你，吴亦凡，你愿不愿意和我在一起】  
男孩咬着下唇不说话，好一会儿，抬起头又准备用吻代替回答，被伍随按住了  
【说好】  
【……好】

伍随狂喜，掀开被子抱住男孩一通乱啃，背心被卷至胸口，感受到彼此的下身，他们俩都想起了几个月前那一夜的失控。  
伍随觉得现在自己就像那晚一样兴奋，不，应该是更兴奋。  
当时不清楚男孩的想法，更不明白自己的反应源自于心而不是身体，但此时此刻，这个漂亮男孩彻彻底底，身心皆属于自己，伍随全身被点燃。

眼神胶着，唇齿交缠，吴亦凡温软的身体在伍随的手掌下开始泛红，当伍随的手往下伸向臀间沟壑时，男孩开口，  
【那个....我这里没有安全套，也没有润滑.......】  
伍随像是没听见，把男孩翻了个身，舌头从艳红的耳后开始游走，舔过脖颈和肩胛，再沿着修长起伏的脊柱一路向下，吮吸男孩甜蜜的腰窝。

吴亦凡有一阵子未经性事了，他不确定如果不润滑自己能不能承受得住，但身体很烫，身后男人的吻很舒服，贴着床单的下身发硬，他舍不得喊停。

眼神扫过床头柜上的全能乳液，吴亦凡咬了咬牙，刚准备伸手拿起  
【哈嗯——】  
伍随的舌头滑过股缝钻进了他的后穴。

从没经历过这个，陌生的感觉惊得吴亦凡抬起上身，肉穴猛的一缩，伍随的舌头被挤出，男人握住吴亦凡的胯骨抬高，让男孩的屁股翘起，安抚似的拍拍他的后腰，又亲了一口他白嫩的屁股蛋  
【宝贝，放松一点】  
低下头继续舔舐男孩的穴口，一下一下啄吻周围泛着水光的嫩红褶皱。

伍随的舌头有力地在吴亦凡的后穴推进，打圈， 时不时还吸上两口，男人嘴唇吸住肉穴发出一声响亮的【啵】，撅着屁股，极致色情的声音和触感把吴亦凡折磨得欲仙欲死，羞愤得眼泪都要逼出来，但即使男人快速进出的舌头再灵巧，肉穴深处渐起的瘙痒与难耐还是无法满足。

【伍随.....】  
【进....进来】

伍随抬起头，男孩手肘颤巍巍地撑在床上，薄薄的肩背和异常突出的蝴蝶骨簌簌抖动，突然一阵心疼，起身把男孩翻过来抱在怀里，被刺激过头的吴亦凡一把抱住男人的脖子，带着哭腔半嗔半怨  
【伍随........】  
迅速把男孩的一条长腿勾起，贲张的巨兽冲撞进吴亦凡的身体，铺天盖地袭来。  
【啊——】的一声惊叫，同时涌起的巨大快感和痛感让眼泪不自控地飙出，吴亦凡一边呻吟，一边迷乱的回应男人的吻。

伍随手上青筋暴起，硬得充血的阴茎终于插进那处柔软的秘地，触感比每一次想着男孩的湿梦，每一次闭眼自渎的幻像都要美妙。腰部仿佛不受控制地摆动，插入男孩湿软甬道的力量一次比一次大，速度一次比一次快，楔子一样的下身击打着男孩臀瓣，【啪啪】作响。  
感受到男人越发深入的抽插，双球都要挤进自己身体，吴亦凡低声的呜咽终于化为哭喊，男人握住他的手摸上他的小腹，薄软肚皮一下一下起伏，是伍随阴茎的形状，吴亦凡觉得自己快被他捅穿了

体内的硬物还在继续肆虐，吴亦凡的阴茎被伍随另一只手握住，套弄了起来，粉软的包皮被拇指翻开，一下一下按压着冠状沟，指甲恶作剧一样研磨着铃口。

前端被不属于自己的手指揉捏，后面被陌生的巨物狠插，男人的嘴唇厮磨着他身上范围所及的全部皮肤，吴亦凡闭上眼，真的有种自己在被拆吃入腹的错觉，兀的，眼前白光一闪，射了出来。

等到伍随也终于发泄出来时，吴亦凡松了一口气，被勾在男人手肘的腿已经僵硬麻痹，  
伍随松开手，一边按摩男孩颤抖的腿，一边在男孩身上留下细碎亲吻  
【抱歉…疼吗】  
男孩摇摇头，伍随啄吻吴亦凡眼角，  
【等一下换个姿势，我会轻一点，先照顾你】

蛰伏在裆部的硬物又开始抬头，伍随起身，让男孩平躺，拿枕头垫着他的后腰，吴亦凡乖乖地分开双腿环住伍随的腰，男人俯下身，吞吐男孩的阴茎，舔舐两颗小球，双腿努力张得更开，伍随的大掌在他软嫩发红的大腿内侧摩挲爱抚，吴亦凡抓起伍随的另一只手放在自己胸口，床头大灯让情欲无所遁形，吴亦凡抬起手臂遮住脸。

第二次，伍随真的很温柔。  
可是还有第三次，第四次……

结束的时候，窗外的天空泛白，吴亦凡整个人已经恍惚，浑身上下的器官全部失去知觉，只知道到自己后穴被灌得满满的，连收缩的力气都没有，黏液却像装不住一样汩汩往外流。  
十指交缠，伍随拥着男孩说【睡吧，我帮你清理】

吴亦凡直到下午四点才睁开眼，强撑着走到浴室，看着自己肩颈和前胸上密密麻麻的青红印记，连腰侧都有齿痕，想要穿上衣服，结果被折腾了一夜的乳头敏感到衣料的摩擦都痛得吸气，更别提身后那处，还残留在体内的异物感鲜明泛着酥麻，记忆中自己从没被折腾得这么狠过，想到自己昨晚答应了男人什么，吴亦凡的脸一阵红一阵白。

床上，伍随的新手机登上微信后只发了一条信息，给Nina的【你有妈妈了】

自然，伍随的航班耽误了，预定了一天的录音室也浪费了，吴亦凡愤愤的看向拿着煎蛋牛奶进屋的男人，有点气恼，又隐隐觉得幸福。

第二天中午，LAX出发层，VVIP休息室。  
伍随伸手抱住吴亦凡 ，  
【我下个礼拜再过来行不行】  
男孩摇摇头，在他耳边说，  
【礼拜五晚上六点，首都机场，接我回家】

【番外2·完】

*我再说一句啊，安全性行为很重要，以后还是不能不带套啊！


	14. 【番外3】

番茄卫视演播大楼，XX选秀节目休息室。  


吴亦凡盖着羽绒服窝在伍随怀里，脸蛋红扑扑的。  
【昨天还是感冒，怎么今天就发烧了？】  
吴林一边说，一边从保温壶倒了一杯温水递给伍随，伍随先喂吴亦凡喝一口润润喉，把药片倒在手心，凑近男孩，吴亦凡伸出舌头像猫咪舔奶一样舔起伍随手心的药片，再就着伍随的手喝了水，后脑蹭蹭男人肩窝，皱着小脸，昏昏沉沉地准备闭眼。  
【乖，先别睡，再吃两口东西】  
盛着香菇滑鸡粥的勺子放到男孩嘴边，小口小口喂着，吴亦凡松鼠肌一鼓一鼓，吃完一勺，伍随就鼓励似的亲一口。  
刘君叹口气，把休息室虚掩的门关严实，这两人现在越发肆无忌惮了。

自从上次吴亦凡在国外经历了一场食物中毒，之后无论男孩在哪里工作，每顿饭，包括水果和饮料伍随都派人送来。  
【……伍总，别惯着了，凡凡现在连一点外食都不肯吃】  
【那就别吃，是还打算让他再吐一次？想吃什么直接联系我那边】  
【……】刘君含泪默默退下。  
【凶什么，我发烧谁害的？】吴亦凡嫌吵，闭着眼抱怨，发着薄汗的手挠挠伍随掌心。  
伍随语塞，干燥的大手插进男孩的指缝握紧。

前一天听到男孩生病，伍随从北京赶到上海，在酒店陪吴亦凡乖乖睡了一夜，结果早晨还是免不了擦枪走火。  
伍随睁开眼的时候，男孩还在怀里睡，晨勃这种事情本来忍一忍就下去了，但小一个礼拜没见，看着男孩散发着甜腻气息的乖巧睡脸，伍随一时半会也确实冷静不下来。  
最近吴亦凡换了发型，剪了个刘海遮住眉毛，看起来像高中生，一度让伍随相当头痛。

比如吃早餐的时候，Nina和吴亦凡排排坐喝牛奶，男孩帮Nina擦牛奶胡子，自己帮男孩擦牛奶胡子，两张小脸一起看向他，恍惚间伍随真觉得自己养了两个孩子。毕竟他三十六，有个不到十八岁的儿子，也不是不可能的事。

造型的变化实在够大，连Donna都注意到，前几天在办公室还和伍随说  
【boss，凡凡最近，好可爱呀】  
【……我知道】  
不只好可爱，是有点过分可爱了。

虽然一直当吴亦凡还是个小孩，但只是因为他天真赤忱的脾性，不是因为自己真的喜欢“小-男-孩”。  
所以最近每每和他亲热，伍随一边没由来地冒出一股罪恶感，一边又开始对自己的性癖好产生怀疑。  


比如现在，伍随知道再看下去就要出事了，刚准备翻身下床去厕所，下体就被一把握住，吴亦凡睁开了眼。  
【Morning…Daddy！】男孩故意的，黑亮的圆眼睛闪着恶作剧的光，哪有半分睡意。  
【松手】伍随一掌包住吴亦凡的屁股，指尖陷入股缝威胁，【你还录不录节目？】  
【呜，那Daddy想不想要小凡嘛】男孩一抖，声音发嗲，扑簌着睫毛看向伍随，仿佛只有十几岁的脸蛋一派清纯，握住伍随阴茎的手却在偷偷发力。  
【……宝贝，你想干嘛】伍随喉结一动，觉得自己快要犯罪。  
男孩笑笑，看着伍随，伸出粉嫩舌尖舔舔嘴角，然后掀开被子身体缓缓下移。  
吴亦凡很少主动给伍随口交，他根本不可能拒绝，拿起遥控把空调温度调高，伍随握住拳头控制自己。

“未成年”吴亦凡还在盯着伍随，握住柱身，小小的舌尖舔上男人龟头，一下一下仿佛在尝鲜，然后慢慢在伍随的柱头打圈，像吃棒棒糖一样吸吮起来，男人的前液把他的小嘴浸得艳红水亮，察觉到伍随海绵体疯狂充血，小舌瑟缩了一下，男孩张开嘴，唇瓣包裹住整个龟头，艰难地小幅吞吐起来。

看着男孩凹陷的两颊，感受到滑软的口腔内壁，鲜少出汗的伍随背上已经湿透，腹部肌肉收紧，生怕自己伤到男孩，但吴亦凡对男人的忍耐浑然不觉，一心取悦口中粗大的阳具，伍随阴茎和吴亦凡口腔碰撞发出黏腻的水声，男孩紧闭双眼晃动脖颈，勉强地让自己吞下更多。

伍随深吸一口气，不由自主地伸手按住男孩后脑，刚一使力，【呜嗯........】一声闷叫， 伍随赶紧松开男孩拔出自己，吴亦凡抬起脸，嘴角竟然有血。  
伍随俯身吻住他的嘴角，舔掉血丝，细细查看，又有些哭笑不得，男孩的嘴巴太小了。  
吴亦凡瞪着伍随，撅着嘴一脸单纯无辜，  
【你太粗了！】  
嘟嘟囔囔的样子就好像在抱怨新鞋不好看，而不是刚刚塞进嘴里的阴茎撑坏了他的嘴角。 

伍随一声低吼，心说「这不是引诱未成年，分明就是被未成年勾引」，把男孩扑进床单，分开他的修长双腿架上肩膀。

直到中午，男孩从床上爬起，披着伍随的衬衫，翘着屁股在吧台找水喝。  
衬衫下摆的秘处若隐若现，白色稠液从他股间顺着腿根往下流，滑过横亘在细直大腿上的紫红指痕，伍随一掌拍在脸上， 

「他还在感冒」

虽然引起了男孩发烧，但从那以后伍随「诱奸未成年」的心理障碍终于消除了。

两个礼拜后，Donna敲门进入伍随办公室。  
【boss，你看看吧】  
Donna拿出手机给伍随看自己搜罗到的饭拍小视频，助理办公室的姑娘们本来就有吴亦凡的粉丝，知道他和大老板在一起后，更是实时掌握着吴亦凡的动向。  
几秒的小视频，就是吴亦凡在下车，Donna又点开一个，男孩在上楼梯，另一个，粉丝送机，男孩走进机场休息室，另外几个也是相似的内容，虽然漂亮男孩盘靓条顺走起路来也赏心悦目，但并没什么特别之处，伍随疑惑地看向Donna，  
【你想表达什么？】  
【节制一点吧，你没看出来，他腿都并不拢了！】  
【.........】  
【...这不在你的工作范围吧】  
Donna无话可说，向伍随低头示意，转身走向办公室大门，关上门的前一秒开口  
【每次他来公司之后，清理桌子和沙发也不在我的工作范围】 

【番外3·完】


	15. 【番外4】

下午1：55，“行伍”大楼66层中央休息室。  
摄影助理小A推开大门，看了看手表，辛亏没迟到，虽然不是第一次，但拍吴亦凡还是让他紧张又雀跃。  
对已经等在休息室内的孙摄影师抱歉地笑了笑，小A看到孙摄转头朝吴亦凡团队的刘小姐说，  
【刘小姐，我这边的人都到齐了，两点开拍，凡凡还没来吗？】  
【……呃，他在楼上】  
【他已经在上面了？那咱们也赶紧过去吧，88楼是吗？】  
孙摄起身准备带团队出门乘电梯，被刘小姐制止了，  
【您稍等，我先打个电话】  
顶着孙摄狐疑的目光，小A看到刘小姐拿出手机走到一边，  
【喂，Donna姐，他们……】

“行伍”大楼顶层88楼，董事长办公室门口。  
【叩叩】Donna深吸一口气，敲了敲门，做好没有任何回应的准备，刚打算拿起手机让刘君他们再等等，门内传来伍随的声音，  
【进来吧】

Donna大惊又大喜，小心翼翼推开门，对面办公桌后的皮椅上没人，且桌面整齐，连文件夹都展开平铺着，再小心翼翼地转过头，伍随搂着吴亦凡坐在会客沙发上，两人衣衫整洁，沙发和茶几上也不见凌乱，Donna眼睛不可思议地越睁越大，伍随面无表情地看着她探头探脑，吴亦凡微笑着朝她抓抓手。

【……boss，凡凡团队和拍摄团队可以上来了吗？】 语毕，Donna朝吴亦凡眨眨眼回应。  
【让他们上来吧】  
【是……那个，您要去隔壁会议室暂……】  
【不用，我留在这】  
【是】  
看到吴亦凡闻言皱起眉毛拽boss的领带，boss抬手捏住吴亦凡下巴，Donna赶紧退后关门，给刘君回电。

一会儿，孙摄一行人推开“行伍”董事长办公室的门，小A看到办公桌后面坐着一个英俊的陌生男人，吴亦凡坐在另一边的沙发上，起身和他们打招呼。  
【我介绍一下啊，这位是“行伍”的伍总，咱们今天就是借他这间办公室做拍摄场地】刘小姐又说话了。

小A看到孙摄走上前和伍总握手表示感谢，疑惑于他怎么能找到这么高大上的地方当拍摄地，但他一个小小摄助，还是决定闭嘴做好本职工作。

房间内除了伍总的办公桌和会客茶几没有其余桌面，茶几上一半被妆发人员迅速摆满了化妆品，一半放着装项链样品的玻璃樽，小A他们拿着一堆器材和电脑接线不知如何是好，想借用伍总的办公桌，但不敢开口，就看到伍总朝助理模样的人抬了抬下巴，助理姐姐马上带着人把桌面清空，只留下伍总的手机，还给小A他们从会议室搬了几把凳子过来。

办公室的另一边，妆发人员拿出准备好的衣服，是一套深蓝色的西服和黑色的高领内搭，吴亦凡端坐在沙发上，看到西服裤，抿了抿嘴，犹犹豫豫地开口，  
【主要是拍上半身吧，裤子先不换好不好】  
小A看到他朝办公桌的方向瞥了一眼。

服装师答应后，吴亦凡转过身背对着大家，脱下卫衣准备换装，露出宽肩窄腰，又瘦又白的背。  
小A听到旁边第一次拍吴亦凡的小B低声惊叹，  
【哇哦，好性感】  
其实小A他们对于艺人在拍摄时穿脱衣服已经习以为常，平时吴亦凡也不会刻意遮掩，今天莫名其妙转过身去有点反常，但也没人会说什么。

小A看到穿好黑色高领薄衫的吴亦凡转过来，看向伍总，伍总已经从皮椅上起身，小A暗叹好高，可能比吴亦凡还高。

伍总靠在办公桌的桌沿，双手抱臂，表情玩味地盯着吴亦凡，两个人的视线开始胶着，旁若无人。  
突然，化妆师模样的人走上前，坐在吴亦凡旁边的沙发上扳过他的脸，吴亦凡的视线被强行移开，但伍总的视线还粘在他身上。

伍总的办公桌已经放满了各种单反镜头和MacBook，小A不小心碰到了伍总留在桌上的手机屏幕，锁屏一亮，是吴亦凡的照片。

小A很关注吴亦凡，但这张照片他从没见过，甚至，照片上那个样子的吴亦凡，他都从没见过。  
心里没由来地一惊，小A抬头看向靠着桌沿的伍总，他紧盯着正在化妆的吴亦凡，眼神未曾移开一瞬。

半个小时后，吴亦凡已经化好妆弄好了头发，拿起玻璃樽里的项链比对着做搭配。  
小A听到伍总开口，  
【还挺好看的】  
吴亦凡骄傲地笑笑，一直站在一旁的A.C.E.项目负责人忙不迭地说，  
【毕竟凡凡是我们创意总监，而且是和鸦儿胡同那边一个古董级项链收藏馆的收藏家联合设计的】  
听罢，吴亦凡咧开嘴，瞧了一眼伍随，  
【挺巧的，那个收藏家也叫伍随】  
【噢，是吗】

布光已经完成，设备也调试好了，孙摄找好构图和角度，吴亦凡穿上西装外套，靠着沙发，开始摆姿势。  
【凡凡，还是把外套脱掉吧，叠穿着感觉有点厚重了】  
【好】  
服装师给他脱下外套，孙摄又拍了几张，往小A面前的MacBook上看了看，开口  
【凡凡，戒指也摘了吧，咱们专注项链】

吴亦凡手上没什么大金戒指，就一个铂金小环套在无名指上。  
听到孙摄的话，服装师却没敢上前去取戒指，只见吴亦凡微微偏头看向伍总，朝他抬起手，伍总上前，握住吴亦凡的手，把戒指慢慢取下来，放进了自己的西服口袋。  
小A觉得，办公室内的所有人应该都能感受到他们俩之间的气氛过于暧昧了。

又拍了几张，孙摄看了好一会儿，才发现房间的百叶窗还紧闭着，让摄助把百叶窗按开，小A看到MacBook上即时传来的画面，果然更有通透感了。

【好的，好，美，哎呀迷人，来凡凡，勾引我，真棒，继续勾引我】  
小A两眼一黑，孙摄一拍片就喜欢喋喋不休，每次拍吴亦凡的时候更是什么鬼话都说得出口。  
一边听着孙摄的噪音污染，小A不由自主抬眼看向伍总，人家倒什么反应都没有，还是面无表情地盯着吴亦凡。 突然，小A看到伍总对着吴亦凡动了动嘴巴，没出声，但那个口型仿佛是「勾引我」。

转头看回屏幕，小A愣了，画面上吴亦凡交叉双手，看向镜头的眼神的确充满……「勾引」。  
照片一张张快速传来，吴亦凡抬起手肘放在额前，姿势莫名地挑逗，屏幕上放大的脸好像在盯着自己，小A不自觉吞了吞口水，他又换了个动作，吴亦凡微微启唇，伸出一只修长手指靠近嘴边，充满了性暗示，小A觉得自己快要起生理反应了，肩膀传来一阵痛感，抬头往后看，小B呆呆地盯着屏幕，搭在他肩上的手越收越紧，小A抬手往小B的手背一拍，沉声道，  
【冷静一点，你是直男！】  
也不知道是说给小B，还是说给自己听。  
快门不断，照片源源不断地传来，吴亦凡继续更换动作和表情，小A深吸一口气，专业地投入工作。

一组拍毕，还有一组。

孙摄又发话了，  
【咱们下一组换个造型吧，不要太重复】  
服装师弱弱地说，  
【就准备了这一套衣服】  
【那就只穿那件西装行吗，黑色的脱了】  
孙摄看向吴亦凡，吴亦凡抿抿嘴，没答话，  
【行吗？】  
孙摄又看向吴亦凡的团队众人，小A发现妆发那群人居然不约而同地看向伍总，仿佛吴亦凡脱衣拍照这件事情需要征求伍总的同意，小A觉得自己心中疑惑的答案呼之欲出。

【脱】  
伍总开口了，扶着双臂的手松开，撑住下巴，还是紧盯吴亦凡。

小A发现吴团队的所有人都松了口气，只有吴亦凡一翻白眼，表情愤愤地朝伍总龇了龇牙，伍总好整以暇地看着他。

吴亦凡取下项链，又背过身子脱掉黑薄衫，穿上蓝西服后，半天没转过来。  
【……小明，过来一下】  
化妆师走到他面前，看到他的胸口，双目瞪圆，吴亦凡胸前一串鲜红吻痕，明显刚印上去不久。  
小明偷瞄了伍总一眼，看着吴亦凡求助的眼神，僵硬地用气声说，  
【我去拿遮瑕…】  
【等一下，得先擦点乳液】小明突然面露难色，  
【靠，我忘带了】

这时，不清楚对面发生了什么的小A才听到化妆师大声说，  
【我没带润肤乳，你们谁包里有吗，护手霜也行】  
拍摄团队大多男生，服化团队的女生低头翻包好一会也没人回应。

【咳……这个行吗？】  
小A闻声望去，伍总从办公桌抽屉里拿出一小罐神奇面霜。  
【啊！当然行，伍总还用这个啊】化妆师看起来和伍总也颇为相熟。  
【之前有点用，找助理借的】  
化妆师朝伍总走去，小A听到沙发上传来吸气声，刚转过头来的吴亦凡突然朝伍总嗔叫，  
【你怎么还不还给人家Donna啊！】  
【她敢要我还吗？】伍总答得理所当然。

小A他们听着两人不知所云的一问一答，面面相觑，只觉得吴亦凡羞愤得莫名其妙，两人之间的气氛也越发不容第三人介入。

一个礼拜前，吴亦凡买了辆新车，特地来接伍随下班以便炫耀，结果又被那人压在了身下这张沙发上，当时裤子都被扒了才发现备在办公室的润滑液用完，吴亦凡翘着屁股刚想叫停，伍随居然开门跑到旁边的助理办公室问Donna“借”来了面霜，就是小明手上这一罐。

看到小明打开盖子，白色的乳霜甚至还有手指挖过的痕迹，记忆回笼，吴亦凡咬紧下唇，这个东西，一个礼拜前还在他的身体里面，其实，就连现在，那个男人刚刚射进他体内的东西也还在……

再一次收紧后穴，吴亦凡愤愤地转头看向伍随。  
伍随自然知道他在想什么，盯着他的眼神充满戏谑。

小明已经给他擦好乳液，上好遮瑕，吴亦凡转过了身，西服大敞。  
【我没什么肌肉哈，大家将就看看】  
摄影助理都是年轻人，大家起哄，小A看到旁边的小B对着他吹口哨，吴亦凡又羞得眯起眼睛，偷偷抬眼看向伍随，心下一惊，男人的眼神仿佛要将他生吞活剥，吴亦凡怕自己脸红，赶紧移开视线。

【要不咱们换个背景，去那边的白墙拍吧】孙摄想一出是一出。  
【……好】  
吴亦凡慢腾腾站了起来，又慢腾腾地走到接近伍随办公桌的白墙前，布光师跟进。

等吴亦凡就位，伍随换了个方向盯着他，没由来地说了句，  
【那颗痣也遮了？】  
吴亦凡没回答，只是嗔怪地瞅他一眼。

【什么痣？】小B好奇心就是那么强。  
【不知道】小A回答。  
【凡凡胸口那颗痣吧】听到他们对话的服装师没忍住，被吴亦凡狠狠瞪了一眼。

到了墙前，吴亦凡从站起来后就一直紧缩后穴，总觉得身体里的东西马上要流出来，上半身又得尽量放松，敞着胸口，还要摆各种姿势，众目睽睽，特别是在那个人的眼神紧盯下，吴亦凡真觉得平常最轻松的硬照拍摄也有些困难了起来。

【给凡凡拿个椅子吧，我怎么觉得你都站不住了】  
孙摄不愧是著名摄影师，极其敏锐，吴亦凡自认掩饰得很好，闻言也不由心里一惊，  
【没有没有】  
摄助还是拿了张椅子过来，吴亦凡坐下，手放在伍随的办公桌上，继续摆姿势。

等到孙摄又胡言乱语地咔嚓了好一会儿，走到MacBook前夸凡凡成片率超高，摄助小B开口，  
【孙老师，还要再拍点全身吗？让凡凡换下裤子吧】  
没等孙回答，吴亦凡就说，  
【那个，全身的就算了吧，今天有点……不方便】  
看到小B疑惑的眼神，吴亦凡又补充，  
【主要是为了项链，半身照就可以了，没必要喧宾夺主】  
【好，那今天就收工啦！】小A相信，孙摄是懂的。  
众人鼓掌欢呼，大家开始收拾设备，吴亦凡还是坐在墙前没动弹。

等一切收拾妥当，准备出门，吴亦凡站起身送大家，伍总自然地走到他身边。  
小A是最后一个从伍总办公室出来的，他听到身后两人在咬耳朵，但听不清到底在说什么，只觉得吴亦凡的声音突然变得又黏又软，门关上的一瞬间，小A不自觉转头，看到伍总把手伸进吴亦凡敞开的西装，大片胸口裸露，【啪】的一声，门关上了。

【番外4·完】


End file.
